


Carbon Copy

by AutobotClone55



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 42,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Talia al Ghul/Sandra Woosan, original male character/?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

When you're the clone of superman the great superhero known to anyone. then you're already at a disadvantage. When you're the second clone of Superman now that’s just terrible timing.

When I was taken by the sidekicks I had no idea where I was. I woke up in a cave in restraints. I tried to get out of them but I couldn´t for some reason.

“Their’s no point in trying kid” That came from a voice. He had a black suit covered with a bluebird and I knew who he was almost immediately.

“Nightwing I presume,” I say.

“So you know who I am,” He asks. He walks towards me.

“Of course, I know all of you,” I say. He starts to do what he always does.

“I was made to take you down if the time ever came,” I say. I read on what he likes to. He tries to break you, tries to get you to talk.

“They told me you're the one who killed my brother” I growl angrily. This is where he starts to get confused.

“They said it was Nightwing that pushed the kryptonite blade through my brother,” I say.

“The only family I ever had,” I say sadly. My brother was the only family I ever had and he always told me to never trust anyone and only trust yourself.

“We didn’t kill anybody kid,” Nightwing says.

“We don’t kill, it’s not our MO”.

“You're lying, they showed me the video,” I say. I start to get angrier. I try to get out of my restraints and lung at Nightwing. But then the lights go out. And the screen in front of me starts playing. And the video starts to play. The same video they showed me.

“Is this the video” Nightwing asks. I try not to look.

“I’ve seen already, you don’t need to keep showing me,” I say angrier. Now I’m getting pissed.

“Yeah, they lied to you kid,” Nightwing says. Sure they did like I’m gonna fall for that.

“And why in the world would I believe you,” I say. Now I’m starting to get annoyed. Than a voice from my left says

“Because I’m right here”. Almost immediately I recognize the voice but it couldn’t be.

“No, it can’t be” I say. 

“They showed me the video,” I point at Nightwing.

“You stabbed him and you kept on stabbing him” I feel my eyes start to tear up at the confusion. I can feel my restraints start to let go. 

“I saw you kill him” I repeat over and over. I start to rub my eyes to wipe my tears.

“I don’t understand” I feel my leg restraints give out and I fall to the ground. Basically everything I knew was a lie. 

“This is what they do NR, they manipulate you,” Kr says. He gets down and hugs me.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come for you Sooner NR,” Kr says. He holds me tight almost like he never wants to let me go. We just sat there for a bit waiting for someone to call for us.

It takes us a bit but we finally let go of each other. I always hoped for something like this and now it’s come true.

“Come on I’ll show you around,” he says. We start to walk around the cave looking at everything around.

“You know I never knew you could be this calm Kr,” I say.

“You were always the angry one out of the group,” I say. 

“Yeah well I had a lot of help,” he says. He shows me the lounge/kitchen. I get memsired by everything. Everything looks so fancy. It’s way better than what we had at Cadmus. I start to move fast to take in everything. Faster than everyone else. 

I move so fast to a point where time stops for a second. So I sit and take a deep breath and wait for everything to come back in place. And everything does and KR goes back to showing me everything. I start to feel my stomach grumble though. 

“I’m starving, I could go for anything,” I say.

“It’s a good thing I know the exact place,” Conner says. Kr orders us a gigantic pizza or at least that’s what they call it.

I take my first bite of the pizza. And boy is it good. 

“OH My God, this is amazing,” I say. I take more bites and more until their’s no more. I grab more and more. 

“Yeah, that’s what I said when I first ate some” Kr says.

“Just maybe not like that” Kr says. Then I hear a voice.

“Hey Conne-” the girl says. I go into defense mode and my heat vision starts to power up.

“Identify yourself,” I say.

“Um I’m M’gann,” she says.

“Power down Nr, she’s friendly,” Kr screams. He tries to get me to calm down and I do. My heat vision powers down.

“Who’s this Conner” M’gann asks. Shes green all over.

“Conner whos Conner,” I ask.

“I am Nr” Conner says.

“I changed my name after they freed me, It helped me forgot that part of me,” Conner says.

“So Conner aye, alright if that’s you’re name,” I say.

“But if you have a different name than I’m getting one too,” I say. 

“Oh wait, This is M’gann,” Conner says. He introduces the green martian to me.

“Nice to meet you M’gann,” I say. I noticed how close Conner is to M’gann. What does that mean?

“M’gann is my girlfriend,” Conner says. I feel confused. What does that mean?

“Um, what does that mean,” I ask.

“Oh I forgot, It’s when 2 or more people have strong feelings toward each other” Conner says. 

“Uh-huh,” I say a bit confused still.

“It’ll take some time to understand things like this and that’s okay,” Conner says.  
“Oo we can watch a movie that helps explain this,” M’gann says. She seems very excited about this so I play along. She puts on a movie called the notebook.

“This movie makes everyone cry, even Conner” M’gann says. 

“Those weren’t tears, I was just rubbing my eyes,” Conner says confidently. The movie play. The 2 people named Allie and Noah jr that fell in love. But the parents didn’t like Noah Jr. And than banished him from seeing her so he went off to war and during that time Allie had met another guy named Lon. They eventually got engaged but Noah came back before the wedding.

They talk and talk and apparently they fall in love again. So I ask conner

“Conner why did it take a bit for her Allie to want Noah again”.

“They have a strong bond, a special love that not everyone has” Conner replies. Noah fights for Allie.

“We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day” I hear Noah scream at Allie.

“Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? What do you want? That was the speech that Noah gave to Allie. But what I didn’t realize was that it hit me too. No one ever asked what I had wanted. It always do this do that. I never got to live a life that I wanted. Eventually, Allie realizes that she wants Noah. So they get married and live their lives and it comes back to the present. Duke is Noah and Allie has a very bad illness called dementia. 

It’s sad to see Allie like this. She doesn’t remember Noah sometimes and doesn’t remember where she is. That sometimes happened with Conner. We would hang out and they would erase his memory and he wouldn’t remember me. So we would have introductions over and over again. But they wouldn’t erase mine for whatever reason. Allie eventually went to the hospital because of how many times she would forget and it was starting to get worse.

Noah and Allie were together again but Allie forgets again. So the doctors give her something to fall asleep. But Noah suffers a heart attack and is sent to the same hospital Allie is in. Noah makes his way to go see Allie. Almost like he knew it would be his last. And it was, when the nurse arrived she saw them both holding each other hands. They had passed in their sleep.

When the movie rolls credits I hear sniffling. I look and I see M’gann ready to burst into tears until she eventually does. Conner embraces her into his arms. I can see some tears in Conner’s eyes too. 

“Though I don’t know what this ‘love’ is just yet” I say.  
“I can tell that you guys have whatever it is”.

“Just don’t hurt each other please” I beg. I hear more people coming in. 

“Hey remember their all friendly,” Conner says. I nod. I get up to grab more Pizza. I see a green boy walk in with a very muscular girl come in.

“Oo Pizza,” The green boy says. He turns around and comes face to face with me.

“Intruder” He screams out.

“Wait Gar,” M’gann Says. She tries to stop him but it’s too late. He turns into a rhino and charges at me and knocks me through the wall.

“Conner I thought you said they were friendly”. He charges again but this time I stop him and hit so hard that he goes through the wall. I walk through the damaged wall. M’gann phases and gets their quicker than me.

“Nr stop he didn’t know” Conner stops me. So I stop.

“If he does that again, I won’t back down that easily,” I say angrily. I walk back to the pizza and grab a lot. I walk back to the main hall. M’gann’s helping the boy out and taking him wherever.

“What was that Conner” the girl in the tiger suit screams.

“Garfield attacked first,” Conner says.

“That’s not the point, what if something had happened”.

“But nothing did, did it” Conner replies back. The girl sighs.

“Listen Kaldur is holding a mandatory meeting he wants everyone there”.

“He’s coming with me, He doesn’t trust anyone else,” Conner says referring to me. I guess we’re going somewhere new. We walk through the tube looking thing and almost immediately I’m in someplace. I look around and I see space.

“Were in outer space?” I say. I look around everything. And their’s people everywhere. Remember their friendly I repeat in my head. I see bat people, wonder people, flash people. 

I feel Conner tap my shoulder.

“It’s time,” Conner says.  
We walk into the giant corridors. 

“Woah the league,” I say. I look over everyone. Some new and mostly old like batman. The new Aquaman takes center field while Conner and I sit in the back.

“I hereby call this emergency meeting of the Justice League to order.

“I see that all of the Leaguers stationed on Earth are here, either in person, or via hologram. So, let us get right to it”.

My coach here has urgent news from the heroes she is leading on our various missions in space” Aquaman finally finishes and wonder woman starts 

“All right, we have confirmation. Meta-human trafficking on Earth has spilled out into the galaxy”.

“On multiple worlds, Earth's meta-humans are being deployed by the enemy as weapons

of mass destruction. Among other things, their presence in space is undermining our efforts

to rebuild both Earth and the League's reputations after our trial on the planet Brimbor” WW finishes

“Right. That's the problem”. He seems bothered. Something happened before I got here. Something bad very bad.

“I'm sorry, Jeff

I... I didn't mean to diminish the life of that girl” WW says sadly.

“I know, Diana.

Forget I said anything. It's just...It's just, we need to know how this happened and how it got by us”.

“Here on Earth, our ongoing struggle with meta-human trafficking has…” Aqua says

“Struggle? Try a disaster. Green arrow says. He raises his voice he’s defiantly pissed off. My mind starts to turn somewhere else.

“with obstacles at every turn. United Nations. Secretary-General, Lex Luthor”. My eyes lit up red. 

“LUTHOR,” I say angrily.

“to place more and more restrictions on the League” Aqua finished

“We have to assume he's working behind the scenes to turn other nations against us” Batman says.

“He is” I say.

“This is his game,” I say. I get the attention of all of the league members.

“Who is this” WW asks. 

“Nr this isn’t the time,” Conner says.

“Conner if he has anything that helps then please,” WW says. Conner lets me go and follows behind.

“Luthor is winning this war,” I say.

“Yeah we know that kid,” GA says.

“He is one of the major players in the meta whatever abduction crisis”.

“And how do you know this”.

“Because I was there,” I say slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

He is one of the many players playing this game”.

“Their’s someone named Darkside, Granny, The light and Luthor”.

“They’re maybe more but I’m not for certain”.

“Every time the league goes out, he gets more fuel to add to the fire,” I say.

“There’s no way we can win with the league, I’m sorry”.

“Their’s got to be something we can do,” Green Arrow says.

“He has every one of those people wrapped around their fingers,” I say.  
“The League has outdone its purpose,” Batman says.

“What you can’t be serious,” WW says.

“You heard the kid, We can’t do anything with Luthor in the way”.

“You are a founding member,” Aquaman says.

“I’m sorry, But I hereby tender my resignation to the justice, league,” Batman says. 

“So do I,” Green Arrow says. Then 4 out of the 5 hologram members resign as well. 

Black Canary and Green Arrow have an argument. But I just stare at the Luthor hologram.

The more I look the more I get angry. The more I want to punch the living daylights out of Luthor for what he has done. The more my eyes glow red. I fire but Conner closes them before they get anywhere.

“What was that,” Zatanna says. Everyone’s a bit shaken up. I hear kid flash come in and say.

“Is everything alright”. 

“Were fine Bart but we do need to know what was that?” Black Canary asks. She looks at us like she already knows.

“That is what I wanted to talk about,” Conner says. 

“Is it okay?” Conner asks. I nod. He takes off his hands from my eyes slowly.

We walk towards the middle where everyone can see.

“This is Nr,” Conner says. And almost immediately everyone knows where this is going

“I thought you were the only clone Conner” Black canary asks.

“I didn’t remember him because they erased my memory before”.

“They would erase his memory after every session we had together,” I say.

“But they never did mine, sometimes I wished they did”

“So he’s like you,” Zatanna asks. Conner was about to speak but I cut him off.

“Yeah but way better,” I say.

“Oh yeah and how’s that,” Conner asks. I focus go fast and am on the other side by Zatanna.

“That’s how” I reply. Zatanna looks back at me in surprise but not too much shock. Since she is a magician for crying out loud

“So you have super speed,” Conner asks.

“Not exactly, Oh I can fly,” I say.

“You can what now,” Conner says. I start to float in the air without any problems.

“After you got taken, they did more experiments on me to make me more into Superman than you,” I say.

“They figured it out, and added more to me,” I say. I notice the look on everyone’s faces. Their faces of regret sadness because they didn’t try hard enough to look for me so they could end my suffering. But how could they, they didn’t even know I existed. 

“It’s not you're guy’s fault, you didn’t know,” I say. But that still doesn’t relieve their stress.

“I did”. Those were the words that came out of Batman’s words. The words that I was afraid of.

“Nobody knew of my existence,” I say. 

“But I did” Batman replies.

“I did some research and some investigating and I found about you,” Batman says.

“If you knew then why didn’t you help me” I start to raise my voice. I walk towards the bat slowly.

“It’s not the time,” Conner says.

“Then when is the time Conner!” I yell at him. Conner looks surprised. This was the first time I had ever raised my voice at anyone let alone him.

“He’s right Conner”.Batman.

“I owe you an explanation, but I can’t tell you now,” Batman says.

“But I promise you after all of this, I will tell you what I know,” Batman says. He places his hand on my shoulder. He walks out with Green Arrow. Conner and I walk out together. 

“I want in,” I say to Conner. And immediately he knows what I’m talking about.

“Whatever this is, I want it,” I say. Conner smirks.

“I was hoping you would say that,” Conner says. We had zeted back to the cave where everyone was waiting. 

“Conner where are the showers,” I ask. He points me in the direction and I head off to take a shower.

Back with Conner. Conner hadn’t thought about seeing his brother in a long time. He asked Lex about him but he would dismiss him and say that he didn’t know what he was talking about.

“I can’t believe he’s here,” Conner says to no one. 

“How old is he”. Conner turns and notices it’s m’gann.

“He has the body of a 17 teen-year-old but is 4 years old”.

“Wow, when we found you, you were at-”. But Conner cuts off M’gann

“16 weeks”. 

“I know this can be difficult, It’s like seeing yourself go through everything again.” M’gann starts.

“But if you need anything, then please let me know,” M’gann says. She kisses his cheek and begins to walk off.

“There is one tiny thing,” Conner says slowly.

Back with Nr.

I don’t think I ever had a shower like that. That was amazing.I put my suit back on and I walk to find Conner or M’gann But throughout the whole mess, I hear people whispering. Like who’s the new guy and that I’m hot. I don’t feel hot and I’m definitely not on fire so I don’t know if they're having eye problems but I couldn’t find my suit. So I try to find Conner but this damn cave is a maze and I can’t find anything anymore. But I do find the kitchen.

Which is a semi-success? I go looking in the fridge looking for a drink. I open it up and grab a water bottle and when I close the door I come face to face with the green boy. He stares at me immensely. Almost like he’s trying to figure out if I’m telling the truth or not.

“Listen no hard feelings” I say. I give out my hand for him to shake. He waits a couple of seconds before shaking.

“We're cool, but if you do anything to hurt my friends” He says. I nod in understanding. I take my water and try to find Conner or M’gann again. But I ran into one of their friends. She’s blonde and kind of feisty. I approached her. Conner said her name is Artemis

“Um do you know where Conner is” I ask. She looks at me up and down.

“So you're the new guy aye,” Artemis asks.

“I guess I am,” I say.

“He’s in the main hall talking to the team,” Artemis says. I start to walk but she stops me.

“Listen don’t take anything anyone says personal, they're just on edge,” Artemis says. I nod. So I walk towards the main hall where I see Conner and M’gann talking to a bunch of Teens.

“Oh, and what great timing” M’gann starts. I Raise my eyebrow in confusion and the team looks confused too. I wonder what she’s thinking 

“This is Nr, and he is gonna be your new teammate”.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright well, apparently I’m apart of the team. I can tell not everyone agrees with that though

“Why does he get a free pass?”. That came from the girl in the Wonder woman outfit. 

“Because I said so, plus it’s good to have another big gun on the team” M’gann replies sternly. Clearly she’s team leader of the team.

“But how do we know he has what it takes?” The girl says. Alright, this is starting to get annoying. M’gann starts to say something but I cut her off.

“I’m perfectly capable of handling myself,” I say cutting in.

“If you guys want a test run,” I say.

“Then that’s what I’ll give ya” I finished. I fly over to the middle where a technological ring comes up. 

“This is nice,” I say as I examine the ring. And what do you know little miss wonder woman decides to come and play.

“Ah well look who decided to come and play,” I say mockingly. I can tell she’s pissed from what I don’t know.

“Don’t talk just fight” She screams as she starts rushing and launches and throws a punch. I block and kick her off. 

“You know that was good,” I say. I quickly get in my battle stance.

“But you're inexperienced,” I say. I start to run at her and she does too. She starts to rush too. But I sweep under and trip her with my arm and she falls. Now I go on the offensive. I mash the ground and her body flies up from the force. I begin to rush at her, finishing her off but before I get tackled out of thin air  
“That’s enough,” Conner screams out. Conner gets off of me and I’m raging hot.

“What was that for?” I scream at him.

“You almost took her head off” he screams back. 

“She’s been trained under Wonder Woman, I’m pretty sure she can handle herself” I scream back.

“You don’t know how powerful your powers are,” He says. 

“So what, you're benching me” I replied back.

“I’m not benching you, nobody here is benching you” He says as he shows off all of the people behind him 

“But we need to figure out your restraints before you do anything else with anyone” He finishes.

“Are you done” I ask nonchalantly. 

“I’ll play by your rules Conner” I start.

“Whatever they are, but you better do something about those kids because they are getting on my last nerve, and I’ve barely been here” I finish. I turn around and walk to anywhere but here.

Conner knows what’s like to go through this. He was once in his little brother's shoes and having to deal with new faces and new people and having to trust people. But he had his friends to help him with that. Nr doesn’t have that at least not yet. But first he needs to explain to his friends what the heck is going on. He walks over to his gathered group of friends with M’gann by his side. She knows what he’s about to do and how hard it’s going to be. She grabs his hand in a show of support.

“Alright everyone I bet you're wondering what the heck is going on” Conner starts.

“Yeah like who's the guy that just embarrassed Cassie” Garfield says. M’gann gives Gar a look that says shut up and he quickly closes his mouth.

“Yeah well that guy” Conner starts by referring to his brother.

“Is my younger brother?” Conner says. It felt good to let that out for him.

“Since when have you had a brother?” Gar screamed out in shock. Everyone shows a bit of shock.

“I’ve always had one Gar, but they took me away from him,” Conner starts.

“Before the team found me, and it was exactly 1 day before” Conner finishes. Conner had started to get his memories back during the years but there was no way for him to find Nr. 

“Alright guys, I know you guys have questions but it’s time for training” M’gann says to her team. And then everyone disperses to the training room. Conner looks at M’gann.

“Hey I have to go,” Conner says. They stare in each other's eyes.

“Where are you going?” M’gann asks.

“Mission with Dick and Artemis” Conner says. M’gann doesn’t buy that there is only 3 going so she asks

“And” M’gann drags on. Conner immediately knew who M’gann was talking about.

“And we're trying to get Jefferson to join us,” Conner says as he caved.

“Could you let Nr know?” Conner asks pleading. He gave her the eyes that M’gann could never resist.

“First we have to give him a name second, You know you don’t have to give me the eyes Conner,” M’gann says.

“I would’ve done it anyway,” Conner says sweetly.

“Yeah you love it when I give you the eyes though, Don’t ya” Conner asks teasingly. M’gann doesn’t answer right away but she begins to cave once again only because 

“See was that so hard,” Conner asks. She kisses his cheek and walks off to Nr. If Conner's eyes could turn into hearts they would.

“Damn I love that girl” Conner whispers under his breath. He turns and walks towards the zeta. 

I had been watching television. At first, I didn’t really know what was on. It looked like a crime show. But than M’gann got my attention.

“You know we have other stuff you can watch,” M’gann says. M’gann takes the remote and turns on Netflix

“Believe me, I know what it’s like to be new to all of this,” She says.

“Yeah it’s a bit overwhelming,” I say.

“It was like that for me too, I’m pretty sure it was like that for Conner as well,” She says. She keeps on going through until she puts I see a helmet with pretty cool designs.

“Wait, What is that,” I say as I point. 

“That’s star wars the clone wars,” She says.

“Clone?” I ask.

“I don’t know the whole story, But it’s about a war fought between the republic and CIS”.

“The republic had clones made using some bounty hunter, That’s all I really know though,” M’gann says. 

“Conner knows more about it than me”. To be honest I started paying more and more attention to the show. I guess M’gann noticed this and played the first episode. The music played and the narration. It had talked about the war that M’gann talked about. The ship was heading to the planet to build a supply base but then the sepes got involved. Only a small team was able to make it to the planet. It involved 3 clones and a Jedi Master named Yoda. He was small and to be honest I didn’t know how he could do anything being that small. They hold out for the most and eventually plan a sneak attack.

“Okay Clankers, SUCK LASER!” Clone trooper Jek yells out. And boy is it cool to see them taking these droids out. I have no idea why but it is. Now we get to see what Master Yoda can do. He goes around jumping on trees. And it works he confuses the droids. They shoot at him and he just punks them all. Eventually, they end up shooting at each other. Until there is only him left. The clone in charge gets brutally injured and can barely walk. They try to talk Master Yoda into sacrificing themselves for the mission. But he doesn’t let them. They walk inside the cave and take some much-needed rest. During this episode, I was on the edge of my seat. The clones and the Jedi were underdogs for most if not all of this episode. And if it’s like this I might have to watch the rest. A nice moment happens when Yoda asks the clones to take off their helmets.

“Your helmets, remove them. Your faces I wish to see”.

“There's not much to look at here, sir. We all share the same face”. I guess that’s how most of the clones feel. I guess that’s how Conner feels about Superman. The thing is with me is that I don’t look like them. When they made me they knew they couldn’t get everything perfect. So they made my body a little like him. But my face doesn’t look like him. Which I don’t exactly mind because that takes a load off of my back. The episode had finally finished with the republic winning. I turn back to find M’gann but she wasn’t there. I look down to find a note.

“Had to go train the team” it reads. Next to it is the remote. I pick it up and I press play and the marathon begins.


	4. Chapter 4

I had gone through every season of the clone wars when Conner arrived. They looked beat and black lighting looked beat and in shock. It turns out hours had passed by when I was watching my marathon. And they came back with 3 new people. One is the prince of Markovia and it looks like he is in rocks or molten lava. Then the other 2 are women one being older than the other. I ran over to Conner.

“Can you explain why the prince of Markovia is here and covered in whatever that is?” I ask.

“Well the prince is a meta-human, and same as her” Nightwing says as he points to the girl.

“And who is that,” I ask as I refer to the other woman.

“I am Doctor Helga Jace, I was forced to activate their metagenes”. And to be honest I felt like I had heard that name before.

“Dr. Jace, is it,” I ask.

“Yes” She replies, I remember her now. It took me a while but I am starting to get some memories.

“I remember you, whenever Luthor would take me to Markovia you would check my vitals”.

“You helped keep me alive during those times in Markovia,” I say with gratitude. It takes her a while but she finally recognizes me.

“Nr, it is so good to see you, I thought you had died years ago” She says. She comes in for a big hug. The moment is ruined though when we all hear Brion groaning. 

“Do you have a medical room?” Dr. Jace asks. Nightwing nods and they rush off leaving the new girl Conner me and Artemis.

“So who’s the new girl,” I ask. Conner shrugs.

“She doesn’t remember anything about her past,” Artemis says.

“Well she’s gonna need a name,” I say.

“You wanna talk about names, you haven’t even picked one for yourself,” Conner says.

“What It’s hard, You got to find the perfect name, one that will stick with you forever”.

“Halo,” The mysterious girl says. We all look up to her confused.

“That is what you called me before, Halo isn’t it.” She says as she looks at artemis

“Yeah I did, But I didn’t think that's what you would call yourself” Artemis says. 

“would you look at, She got a name before you” Conner says jokingly. 

“Whatever” I say. I just brush off that comment.  
“So how did the prince of markovia get meta powers” I ask. Conner just shakes his head.

“Same way with the others I guess, She’s the interesting one though” He says. We start to move out of the entrence and more into the cave.

“How” I ask.

“Artemis found her when some guys were digging her grave, They thought she was dead but she wasn’t” He explains. That is very creepy actually. She was basically buried alive.

“Okay, so new question, where am I sleeping” I ask.

“Well I have room at my house with M’gann” Conner suggests.

“There's also the watchtower but no one sleeps their and the cave is barely used”

“So that leaves your house” I ask.

“Yeah that is if you want, it could be like old times” He asks uncertainly.

“Where would Brion stay?” I ask.

“Well we haven’t exactly figured that out yet” He says. The truth is Brion needs these people more than I do. I found my brother and I know I need to make new friends but Brion needs this more than I do.

“I’ll stay on the watchtower” I say.

“Bu-” Conner starts. I quickly put my hand up to cut him off.

“Brion needs you guys more than I do right now, plus I am used to the silence” I finish. Conner gives me a sad look but he knows I’m right.

“Alright if that’s what you want” He says. I nod.

“Where’s Halo staying?” I ask.

“Probably with Artemis, she’s the one she connects with the most” Conner says. The night starts to take over and to be honest I'm starting to get tired.

“Conner I’m tired” I say tiredly. Conner chuckles

“Alright little bro let's find your new room”. We walk towards the zeta tube but before Artemis stops us.

“Wait Conner” Artemis shouts. Artemis looks like she had been searching for us for a while.

“I’m taking Halo to see Dr.Fate tomorrow” Artemis says. Conner knew almost immediately what was going on.

“So it’s that day of the year again” Conner asks.

“Yeah, so I was wondering if I could take him,” She says, referring to me.

“Maybe we can find out more about Nr, see if he can help him remember anything” She says.

“It’s cool with me, It has to be cool with him though” Conner says. I nod in acceptance. Artemis nods back and we go into the zeta. When we get there we have some small talk and eventually lead me to my room. It’s decently sized and better than anything Cadmus gave us. It’s grey and silver. It has a bed. I lay on it and it’s probably the best thing I’ve laid on in my whole life. There's a television right in front.

“I’m gonna change some things but I can make do with this” I say.

“Yeah It’s gonna look great,” Conner says. I get under my sheets and immediately feel tired.

“Stay safe little bro” Conner whispers. He leaves.

“You too big bro” I whisper back.


	5. Chapter 5

“Yahh” I yawn out. I wipe my eyes and get up. I go to the mirror in my bathroom. I take a good look at who I am and who I’m supposed to be. The truth is that I have no idea who I’m supposed to be. Heck I don’t know who I am right now. But hopefully fate can help me. So I put on a shirt and jeans that were stored in the drawers.

“Thanks for the free clothes” I say to myself. I meet them at Zeta and I just lean on the wall and wait until she finally gets here.

“Recognize Tigress B-07” The voice says. She comes walking through in civie clothes.

“You good to go” She asks. I nod and we walk through where we meet Halo on the other side.

“Hello” Halo says. She seems excited and bubbly. We all start walking and walk in a park. Halo talks with Artemis for most of the way. I can tell that she is still trying to figure out the phases. The deeper we get in the more we see kids running and running. I can understand because it’s a sunny day who wouldn’t. But the thing is they have devices on their faces. We mind our own business until some kid falls in front of us. Artemis lends a hand. The kid seems nervous.

“Ah, I got a little carried away there,” He says nervously.

“Thanks or ,um sorry” The kid says. After that he’s off playing his game again. Than halo says

“Thanks for me staying in your home, or um sorry” Halo repeats. She’s clearly nervous and afraid. She doesn’t know much. Artemis chuckles.

“Well we had to do something with you” Artemis says. Then Artemis stares off. But halo begins to glow and eventually begins to fly.

“That’s not good,” I whisper. I try to pull her down.

“Try not to fly in public please, or unless you're doing it on purpose” I say.

“Unless I’m doing it on purpose” She repeats. Artemis finally snaps back to reality.

“What did I miss” She asks.

“Nothing much, just halo flying” I say. 

“Her english is getting better though, so that’s good,” I say.

“Yes, I remember words now,” Halo says.

“How about your name?” Artemis asks. Halo immediately replies with Halo. I chuckle and artemis just huffs.

“Anything about your life” She asks. I poke Artemis 

“Artemis, can I get some money, I didn’t have any breakfast” I ask. She nods and hands me 20 dollars. I walk around the park for food until I smell something delicious. I see a hot dog stand. I walk over and stand in line. It smells good and luckily I have enough for everyone. I hear the guy say “Can I get 3 dogs please”. The guy behind nods and gets 3 hot dogs. When he’s finished I walk up and repeat “Can I get 3 dogs please” the guy nods and gives me the 3. I pay and I begin to walk back. But I can’t find them.

So I start to walk around until I see a giant yellow flash.

“Well could you make it even more obvious” I ask sarcastically. I walk over to the tree.

“Where is she?” Fate asks. 

“Wow not even a hello” I say sarcastically. Fate looks over to me

“And who are you?” Fate asks.

“This is Nr” Artemis says referring to me

“And this is Halo,” Artemis says, referring to halo. I start to unwrap my hot dog but before I can . Halo notices and looks entranced. That reminds me of hers that I bought. I quickly take it out and reach out my hand for her to take. 

“She's lost her memory, I thought maybe you could give her a mystic once-over or something” Artemis says. Halo takes her hot dog and she starts eating.

“It is very good Nr” halo says excitedly. She eats more and more until she finishes. I also hand Artemis hers.

“Thanks Nr” Artemis says.  
“Alright, here it goes” I say to myself. I take my first ever bite and boy is it good.

“I sense an old soul in this very young body” Fate starts.

“But who is Fate to judge such things”. To be honest I really wasn’t paying attention because of this amazing hot dog. I see Halo glowing but because of fate not herself. Then I started to glow yellow. 

“This was a man who was never meant to be found, a danger to himself and others he is” Fate says. 

“But only he can decide his fate” Fate finishes as he stares at me.

“Wait wh-” I start to ask but I get cut off.

“Uh, hi”. I look to my right and see Zatanna.

“Zatanna oh I was just-” Artemis says.

“Child of magic, do you understand the term of our agreement?” Fate asks. I feel confused about what he even means.

“Yes one hour just like last year Just like last year and the year before that, and the year before that” Zatanna says. Her voice sounds sadder the more she goes on.

“Be grateful Nabu grants you this boon at all” Fate says. Fate takes off the helmet and eventually shows an old man. Zatanna steps closer.

“Daddy” Zatanna says. She seems sad and so does her dad.

“Come on guys we should give them privacy” Artemis says. We all walk out, we see a bench and we sit. I feel confused.

“What’s wrong with Zatanna?” I ask. Artemis looks at the two. I feel her sadness.

“Zatara is Zatanna’s father, She blames herself for her father becoming fate” Artemis.

“But why” I ask. Halo looks over and begins to listen in.

“It was before back when it was the original team” She starts.

“We were dealing with a magic crisis, we were getting beaten so Zatanna decided that we needed fate”. And almost immediately I knew what the outcome was.

“When we finished Zatara made a deal with Fate, Him for his daughter” Artemis finishes. Now I know why Zatanna is the way she is. She basically lost the only family she had left. No one should have to go through with that.

“Eventually we came to this agreement but it’s nowhere near enough for Zatanna or her father” Artemis finishes sadly. I agree which is why I have an idea. Eventually Artemis starts talking to Halo while I devise my plan.

“Artemis I have an Idea” I say. She looks confused and I start looking over at the two. Artemis immediately figures out what I’m talking about. She starts to worry.

“No you can not Nr” Artemis says.

“You don’t know how powerful Fate really is, If he gets a hold of you than you might not come back” She says.

“Don’t worry I got an idea, Trust me” I say.

“Trust you, I just met you” She says. She keeps on going on and on how it won’t work. But when the time comes and the hour starts to end. Zatanna and Zatara get up and it looks like they're about to say goodbye. I focus my time power and stop time when Zatara pulls Fate’s helmet over his head. I run over to the two and I grab fate’s helmet out of Zatara’s hand. I back up a few steps and set time in place again. Zatara finds that the helmet is gone. I pull it over my head. I hear voices telling me to stop but I don’t and I put it on. 

“Zatara who is this new boy” Fate says. I can feel my mouth talk but I’m not choosing the words. Zatara pleads with fate to let him take the helmet off.

“Fate if you can hear me then don’t” I say. Next thing I know I see Fate’s helmet appear in front of me

“I am Nabu, son of vandal Savage and lord of order”Nabu says.

“I am Nr um Clone of Superman, brother of superboy” I say.

“Why does it matter to you who controls Fate?” Nabu asks.

“The thing is it doesn’t, I just don’t like the terms for the people who wear the helmet”. 

“And who are you to question Nabu?” Nabu asks. His voice starts to raise.

“I’m no one, but that’s who I am. Like you said I was never meant to be found” I say.

“I was held captive and fed lies by the people I thought I could trust” I say. Nabu looks like he is listening. 

“What you are doing to Zatara is the same thing” I say. 

“Zatara made the deal when his daughter put on the helmet” Nabu replies back.

“I know but one hour is not enough, it will never ever be enough” I say.

“And what happened to all of the past Fates” I ask. Nabu doesn’t answer.

“Let me guess you held them captive until they died”. Nabu once again doesn’t answer.

“So let me ask you a question Nabu son of vandal Savage”.

“What makes you any better than the guys you or us are fighting?” I ask. The silence is thick and long. Nabu doesn’t answer for a long time almost as he’s thinking.

“You have given me much to think about Nr Clone of Superman, brother of Superboy” Nabu says.

“I shall start giving Zatara more time with his daughter, and start looking for a new host”

“One much younger and I will start to behave more differently with my hosts” Nabu.

“I will start by giving you your life back,” Nabu says. And next thing I know I begin to take off the helmet. I’m still at the park but I’ve been floating. I feel exhausted so I start to fall. I fall hard on the ground. I hear footsteps.

“How di how” I hear someone ask. But to be honest I don’t know who’s saying what. I have a pounding headache. I didn’t even know I could get headaches. 

“Aw that hurts” I groan out. I shake my head and the feeling starts to fade. Once everything sets right again.

“Kid, how did you do that?” Artemis asks.

“What do you mean?” I ask. I’m confused by what they mean.

“No one has been able to take off Fate’s helmet unless it’s under Fate’s terms” Zatanna says.

“What did you do while you were in there?” Artemis asks. I look towards Zatara.

“I bought you more time,” I say. I give the helmet to Zatara. Zatara takes the helmet. Zatanna looks like she’s about to cry. 

“No, please, Daddy. It is unfair. It's not enough time” Zatanna says tearily.

“I know” Zatara starts slowly. 

“But if we do not hold to the letter of the agreement, Nabu will never give us another opportunity”.

“I love you, Zatanna”.Zatara says. Zatanna bursting out in tears. Zatara is about to cry as well. But before Zatara puts the helmet on. Fate stands there and I know what they are talking about.

“Zatanna there has been a change in our agreement” Fate starts out. Zatanna fears the worst.

“Haven’t you taken enough already!” Zatanna yells out at fate. She falls crying. Artemis rushes her to comfort her. Next thing I know Fate takes off the helmet.

“Daughter” Zatara says. Zatanna looks up and rushes to her father.

“Daddy” Zatanna says. She rushes to hug Zatara.

“How, How is this possible?” Zatanna says. Zatara looks at me.

“This is because of him, you bought us more time”

“Just like you said you would” Zatara finishes.

“I’d like to think I keep my promises” I say. Zatanna looks over at me. She walks over to me and bends down to me. She rushes and hugs me. She hugs me tight.

“Thank you” She whispers. She hugs me a little longer until she let's go. She walks over with her father and they walk off talking about whatever they want to. Artemis comes over and helps me up.

“Do I even want to ask how that worked” Artemis asks,

“It’s really simple but talking about it gives me a headache” I say.

“Alright kid let’s get you home kid” Artemis says. Halo comes over.

“The hot dog was really good Nr” Halo says trying to brighten the moods. I smile at her and she gives me a smile back. We eventually reach the zeta tube. We all go through. We reach the watchtower. I say my goodbyes to the two. Halo hugs me out of nowhere. The two leave and go wherever they want to. I walk towards my room and end my day the same way I began lying in bed and falling back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. For the suit I wanted it to be like Geoforce’s but without the green spots and without the green.

“Hey Conner, pass the ketchup,” I ask. Right now we were having a barbecue at his house. M’gann Brion and some guy named Lucas were here. I had been eating my cheeseburger and fries when suddenly the wind started blowing faster and faster.

“Conner I thought you said it wasn’t gonna be windy,” I ask. Conner begins but before a giant tube glows and forms

“Nr I know what you're gonna do and don’t do it,” Conner says. He knows I might activate my heat vision.

“What it’s second nature,” I say jokingly. Then someone comes out of the boom tube and says something I don’t think anyone understands.

“Did anyone understand what he said?” I ask. He’s big and has a lot of hair.

“Uh… Uh, there. That's better” The mysterious person says.

“Hey, Earthlings. New Genesphere. Wolf Ah! Superboy” He says.

“It's good to see you too, Bear,” Conner says.

“This is Lucas and Brion And you remember my fiancee, Megan?” Conner says. 

“And this is my little brother Nr,” Conner says as he refers to me. 

“You have a brother Splendid,” Bear says. 

“Is he like you?” Bear asks. Bear looks at me excitedly.

“I am but I am way better,” I say. Bear looks excited.

“Splendid,” Bear says. He quickly rushes and grabs me in a squeezing tight hug. Everyone else chuckles a bit even wolf. 

“A cause for celebration, if only we had time. But there is trouble on New Genesis, and much to explain” Bear says sadly.

“I can help, if you like,” M’gann says. I start to everyone else’s voices in my mind

“This is cool,” I say.

“Ah, a mental link. You have made an excellent choice in lifemates” Bear says happily.

“I know,” Conner says.

“Dreamer and I… Well, no, another time. 

Next thing I know images flash into my mind. 

“For now, there's this. The Forever People have been investigating reports of violence between the land-dwelling bugs and the New Gods of Supertown. 

Tales of betrayal and strange monsters attacking from on high. But Mother Box detected no monsters, only traces  
of Earth, human DNA” Bear finishes.

“Could be kids from the shipment that boom tubed away from Markovia?” Conner says.

“Was it female DNA?” Brion asks impatiently

“No. But, you can see why New Genesis requires your Earthling expertise” Bear continues. 

“Well if bear needs our help then I say we should help him out” I suggest.

“Agreed,” M’gann says. 

“I can bring the whole team along”.

“Wondrous! Will Wolf join us too?” Bear exclaims. He’s really glad we can help.

“He'll, uh, sit this one out. Can you, uh, give us a second?” Conner asks. 

“Take several!” Bear exclaims. Conner and M’gann walk over to the other side and begin to talk. Then finally she comes back.

“Conner is needed here. Hope you're okay with me instead?” M’gann says.

“As long as I have an. Earthling's help, all is well” Bear says.

“Actually, I'm not, uh… Never mind, you'll have plenty” M’gann finishes. I walk over to Conner.

“I already know what you're gonna ask and no you cannot go,” Conner says.

“But why,” I say.

“You're not ready, you haven’t even trained once” Conner exclaims. 

“You make it seem like you trained before your first mission,” I say.

“And plus I have a way better understanding of my powers and my abilities”

“I’ve been training way longer than you have Nr,” Conner says.

“So what, I’ve been with teams I’ve trained my powers to the maximum potential,” I say angrily.

“Just please let me do this for me,” I say. Conner notices how much this means.

“Fine” Conner starts. I get jumpy and excited.

“But M’gann is the team leader and you follow every instruction you give her,” He says sternly. I nod 

“Alright before you go, I have a surprise for you,” Conner says. We walk inside the house and I follow him into his room.

“Alright, what’s this about,” I ask. He gets something from his closet.

“You might need to change a few things but this might fit you,” Conner says. Conner holds out a suit. It was black and blue but mostly blue. 

“It was made to fit me but I said no,” Conner says.

“And why’s that,” I ask.

“Because I didn’t like the tights,” He says.

“Well, it’s a good thing that I do,” I say. He chuckles.

“There are gonna be some changes,” I say.

“Oh yeah like what,” He asks. 

“Well for one I’m gonna need a giant S,” I say.

“You don’t have to be like us Nr,” Conner says.

“What can I say, it runs in the family,” I say. He chuckles.

“Second I want a mask, Incase I come face to face with Luthor,” I say.

“I want to see the look on his face when I show him his prized creation turned on him,” I say.

“I want to get back at him too but remember we don’t kill,” He says.

“Who says I want to kill him?” I say.

“I know you Nr I can see the hatred you have for Luthor,” Conner says.

“Fine, I won’t kill Luthor or anyone,” I say. He smiles and leaves the room and now it’s time for me to put on my new super suit. I walk out feeling confident. When I walk out I see the team and m’gann. 

“Looking nice Nr,” M’gann says. I nod. 

“That is a lot of Earthlings. Mother Box, let's be on our way” Bear says.

“Guess you'll be studying those space physics up close, amigo” KF says

“Who uses boom tubes for the physics?” Blue Beetle says

“I can't believe we're boom tubing to another planet. This is so cool!” Traci 13 says. And I’m the final one to walk through the boom tube but before I take a giant breath and I walkthrough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for a Lois/Harley from justice league dark apocalypse war but still debating on whether to go through with it

When We arrive to new Genesis I can finally see what everyone was talking about. It looked beautiful. The sky was blue and the plants and trees were amazing. I could see Bear fell. Mainly because we weren’t right on the ground. 

“Mother Box, why? Magical bad luck?” Bear asks. We all look at Traci.

“Ah, sorry. I got excited. Lost control.” Traci says nervously.

“Don't blame you. This is so crash! We're on a mission.In space!” KF says fast and excitedly.

“Just like the Justice league” Wonder girl says.

“You Earthlings are considerably more enthusiastic than Superboy,” Bear says. Indeed they are. We start to move out and scout the area. We walk until Bear stops.

“This is where the Forager bug said they encountered the monsters” Bear says. 

“Wait as in bug bug” I ask. Everyone looks at me

“I can’t be the only one asking this question” I say. Everyone else starts talking to each but I just look around waiting for someone to attack. To be honest I’ve been itching to fight someone of something.

“Attack!” Someone yells.

Uh, how do you feel about giant bugs?

“See I told you I wasn’t the only one” I say. They rush but before a red bug drops out in front.

“Stop! Stop!” He yells.

“Why does Forager protect the enemy?”. One of the other bugs asks this probably his leader.

“Forager asked the New God Bear to come, to help,” Forager says.

“Bear is likely friend to Orion” the green bug says. What the heck is an orion.

“I am friend to Orion, but the Orion you met was an impostor. The real Orion is away  
from New Genesis” Bear says.

“Of course a New God would say that to protect another New God.” Okay clearly there's some tension here. I quietly ask Blue beetle what he knows.

“Hey BB, you got an idea what’s going on” I ask. He doesn’t know either so he shrugs his shoulders.

“Is this a test? One of the bugs ask. I guess he’s confused too.  
“This is just us trying to help. I'm linking us all psychically. When this Orion gets here,we can communicate without him knowing” Miss M says. 

“And pay the New God back for New God treachery”.

“It wasn't a real New God!” Bear says.

“Is that him and his pet monsters?”

“Surely you have something of value?” This orion asks.

“Hive has battle gear,” Forager says.

“Oh, please. Your pathetic attempt to mimic New God armor is laughable” Orion says. He’s sounds like an a-hole

“I'm sensing a psychic wave. This Orion is using telepathy to intentionally  
fan the flames of the bugs' anger” Miss M says.

“I guess real Orion doesn’t use telepathy does he?” I say. 

“No no he doesn’t”

“There's something familiar about his mind-touch.

“ Wh... What is she doing?” BB says.

“ No idea,” KF says. Clearly we have no idea what the heck is going on.

“Explain yourself, Orion” Miss M says.

“We… We can't talk here” Orion says.

“Team, stay put” Miss M says. She flies off to pursue. I know she said stay but I don't. I use my thermal vision to find her and keep up with her.

“What are you doing? - Why are you even here?” Miss M yells. Well m’gann definitely knows this person. I decide to sit behind one of the large trees to avoid being spotted.

“- I was…” The imposter starts. But M’gann cuts him off

“And why are you trying to make the bugs hate the New Gods?” M’gann yells angrily. She’s definitely pissed.

“- Because…” He starts but M’gann cuts him off AGAIN. Holy cow just let the guy talk.

“I can't talk to you when you're wearing this false form”.

\- But, M'gann. -

“ Now, little brother! Explain yourself, M'comm M'orzz '' M'gann says sternly.

“Don't call me that Green name” M’comm says. The two go on and on talking about this isn’t right and M’gann is right. I spot two more in the back and things don’t seem like they are gonna end well for M’gann. And M’comm proves me right when he smacks M’gann to the ground.

“Finally some action” I say. I rush over to meet M’comm head on and I punch him sending him into a tree. M’gann knocked out cold. The two in the back rush to fight. I blast one with my heat vision sending him flying back. The other one goes straight on the offensive with a punch. I move quickly and I kick him and he gets launched. I see M’comm fly over and he looks like he’s doing something. I start to feel something latch on. I can feel him try to invade my mind. But it doesn’t work. I can feel him try to break my mind.

“You know it’s rude to invade personal space” I say mockingly. I fire my lasers at the ground near him. I notice he starts to get weak. Before I can advance I feel myself get hit and eventually get hit by the other being.

“Em, alright let’s get it on” I yell. We begin to rush but one gets hit by KF.

“HOW did you get here first?” KF shouts. He lands a bunch of punches on the big monster.

“I’ve been here the whole time” I shout back. I tackle the other one. The being throws me off and begins to run away. He runs at the ship. I run after him but I get tackled by M’comm. He begins to throw punch after punch eventually he starts to actually do a bit of damage. Luckily Wonder girl punches him off of me. She gives me her arm. I take it.  
“Next time tell us where you're going at least” She says. She flies off.

“Yes Ma’am” I whisper. M’gann starts to get up.

“Miss M, you want your brother right” I shout. M’gann nods. She flys off.

“This is my fight,” M’gann says. She flies off to fight M’comm. A green laser hits me and I get digged into the ground by the laser. The lasers come from a ship that the two meta humans are piloting. The team hides behind the tree’s 

“Ugh, great. The freaky scooters have firepower” Wonder girl says. We hold out behind the tree.

“I think I can help” Traci yells out. 

“Traci you take out the left I got the right” I shout at her. She nods. We both come out I fire my heat vision at the ship and it explodes and Traci does the same making it explode too sending both flying. Wonder Girl and I rush to subdue them. We both knockout them leaving them unconscious. KF BB and Traci come over.

“What happened to Miss M” KF asks.

“She went off to fight her brother,” I explain. I rush to find her leaving them in my dust. I see them battling but M’comm looks beaten. Then they start to talk but I can’t hear them which means that they are talking internally. I walk over to her. He begins to say “Failsafe Omega” but I stop him before he can. I knocked him out cold.

“Those two words can never be said,” I say. M’gann looks confused at first.

“Those are words that if used together trigger mechanisms in the meta-teens” I say. Almost immediately M’gann knew what I was talking about. We walk back to the team with M’comm. We see Forager with Bear and the team. When we get back we see Forager struggling with the green bug.

“Forager's a race traitor.Forager has no place in the Hive” The green bug exclaims.

“This isn't Forager's fault. Please understand, that was never Orion.It was a Martian  
feeding your hate, trying to start a war between the bugs and the New Gods” M’gann says.

“Lies! New Gods want bugs dead” The green bug says.

“No, the Martian was manipulating you psychically,” M’gann says.

“This Martian is manipulating Mantis psychically Hive will not listen  
to Martians, Earthers, New Gods or traitors. If Hive sees any of you again, any of you, Hive will end you.” The green bug says. The rest of bugs run off leaving forager sad and alone

“I'm sorry, friend Forager, but it is no longer safe for you on New Genesis. The shape-shifter could return in a new form, and clearly, you cannot return to your Hive” Bear says. 

“But he saved my life. 

“He needs witness protection or something” BB says.

“Can we bring him with us?” I ask.

“Forager doesn't want to leave Forager's home” Forager says sadly. I walk up to Forager.

“Friend Forager, It won’t be for long, Maybe we can have some fun” I say. I tried to cheer him up but it probably didn’t work. Bear opens up the boom tube. Everyone goes through the tube. We take the meta- teens with us. Hopefully we can figure out a way. Everyone goes through leaving Forager and I. He looks back at his home one more time. Eventually he knows it’s time to go.

“It’s gonna be okay little bud” I whisper to him. And we walk through the Boom tube.


	8. Chapter 8

We had made it back to earth a few hours ago. The team had left hours ago as well and went off to somewhere else. But Forager stayed with us. I had decided to stay with me and M’gann being the only people he knows. Brion and Halo were here as well but they were off doing something else. We all were walking out at the same time with Conner, M’gann, Forager and Artemis.

“But how will Forager speak to them? Uh, Forager does not speak human language.Oh, and Mother Box is not here to translate Forager's words” Forager says. 

“I downloaded our language into your brain” M’gann says.

“Miss Martian taught Miss Martian's language to Forager?” Forager says.

“Everything but the pronouns apparently” Conner says. Miss M smacks Conner’s arm. I just smirk.

“His people have an extremely complex sense of self. They don't have much use for pronouns” M’gann says.

“- Have you tried these?” Halo asks.

“- They're called apples,” Brion says.

“I know. They're incredible and they grow on trees” Halo says.

“Halo Brion, this is Forager” I say as I refer to forager

“He's from New Genesis.

“Have you tried apples yet, Forager? They're incredible” Halo asks. I’m gonna guess she just figured out what apples are.

“New Genesis? Uh, that's another…” Brion starts but Halo cuts him off

New Genesis is one of two planets of origin to the New Gods. The leader of New Genesis is Highfather who lives on the floating city of Supertown. The surface of the planet is inhabited by a race of sentient bugs. Oh, like you” Halo says. The way she said it was like she was reading off a book

“Halo knows much of Forager's world” Forager says

“Yes, she does. Halo, how do you know all that?” Artemis asks.

“I don't know. I just do” Halo says.

So, you're an alien? I can't believe I'm meeting a real alien.

Uh, hello? I'm from Mars. And Conner's half Kryptonian And Nr is the same as Conner

“Yes, of course. But Forager is a real alien” Brion says

“Brion is the alien to Forager,” Forager says.

“Well, you would think that, wouldn't you?” Brion says.

“Forager's life was in danger on New Genesis. So we've brought him here  
for his own protection” Miss M says.

“Forager is in exile from Forager's home” Forager says

“From one exile to another, welcome to Earth. Forager thanks Brion” Brion says

“Seriously, Forager, you have to try the apples” Halo says. I look at Conner and he nods. We all walk off together talking and grabbing apples mostly for Forager and Halo to try. I grab one and take a bite. But Brion stays and talks to Conner and M’gann.

“Yum” I say. Brion catches up with us.

“Halo, you love apples right?” He asks. She excitedly nods her head yes.

“Then you will definitely love Apple Pie,” He says. We begin to come up on the bio ship, Forager gets excited and begins to run at the bioship. He drops some of the apples on the way.

“Oh!Good girl” Forager says.

“How do you know it's a girl?” Halo asks. 

“Is not Bio Ship's gender obvious?” Forager says. I chuckle at Forager’s smart remark. Brion walks over to the corner and takes out his phone and begins talking to someone.

“Nr, are you a part of forager’s hive?” Forager asks. I look at him

“Do you want me to be a part of your hive?” I ask. Forager thinks about it for a minute and then.

“Forager believes he does,” Forager says.

“Can I be a part of your hive too?” Halo pleads. Brion comes over.

“I’m going to go find my sister, if you wish not to help that is fine but I’m going to find my sister” Brion says. I guess we're going on a rescue mission.

“I want to help,” Halo says.

“Helping the hive is the bug way” Forager says. Brion nods at the two and eventually looks a me

“I know we don’t know much about each other but please” Brion pleads.

“Okay okay, but where is she?” I say. I can’t believe we're doing this.

“Grayson said her last known location was an island called infinity island” Brion says. I immediately looked up with wide eyes.

“Listen Brion you don’t know what you're getting yourself into” I say. He looks at me

“Brion, I've been there and it is not what you're expecting” I say.

“Yes Yes, Grayson told me all about the ninjas” Brion says nonchalantly. They all look at me

“You guys are crazy” I start.

“It’s a good thing I’m all about crazy” I say. Halo and Forager rejoice in happiness.

“Now how to get them?” Brion asks.

“Oh, that's easy. Sphere and I have a special relationship. You'll take us where we  
need to go, won't you?” Halo starts. She starts petting sphere

“See? She likes me.” Halo say  
“How does Halo know New Genesphere is a girl?” Forager asks

“Isn't it obvious?” She says. I chuckle

“She’s got you their bud” I say. And we take off and head back to a place I never thought I would see again.


	9. Chapter 9

“Brion are you sure about this”. The trip had been a long one. It had been some time since I had last visited Infinity island. Back before when I was apart of the league of shadows and before I was found.

“Yes I am sure” Brion says. He clearly has no idea what we are getting into. But luckily I do. Forager and Halo had been talking while Brion and I assume are thinking of the same thing. Get our answers and make sure we stay alive. The closer we got the more worrisome I grew.

“Alright, everyone listen up” I say. Everyone looks at me and gives their attention.

“I know the lay of the land so everyone follows me” I say. They nod. Sphere lands and transforms back into a sphere. We walk up the stairs slowly and stealthily. 

“Sphere, go back Conner and let them know” I say. She makes her noises.

“Listen we’ll be fine but we're gonna need backup” I say. She doesn’t like the idea but knows it’s the best decision. She transforms and heads back.

“Where is sphere going?” Halo asks.

“I sent her back for backup” I say. We continue up the long flight of stairs and no one says anything until Halo.

“We're on a mission. A rescue mission, correct?” She asks. 

“Yes, of course. But, Halo, please” Brion pleads. He’s clearly trying to get her to be quiet.

“And that's my mission name. Halo. I like it, but I think I need a secret identity name, too.  
Like how Artemis is Tigress on a mission, but Artemis at home” Halo rambles.

“Forager is Forager” Forager chimes in.

“All right. But at home, I think I'll be Violet. It's what you called me, Brion” Halo says.

“What? When?” Brion asks.

“- You don't remember?” Halo asks

“- Violet.

“No, I'm Violet at home. Here, I'm halo.”

“Fine. Halo.

“Can you guys be quiet,” I say. I put my arm up for everyone to hold.

“Something doesn’t feel right, When I was here there were thousands of ninjas here guarding this place but now there's nobody” I say.

“Human is here,” Forager says. He points to the man sitting

“Hush, children” He says. Immediately I knew who this was. My former master. I turn to the 3 behind me

“Do what he says and follow my lead” I say. They nod. I walk up to Sensei and sit across him.

“Ah you have returned” He says.

“Yes Master Sensei, we seek answers” I say. We sit for some time.

“Brion Markov, you seek the whereabouts of your sister” Sensei says. Brion looks surprised that he knew.

“Ye- Yes I do very much” He says.

“She is not here,” Sensei says. Brion looks mad and pissed.

“Is this not infinity island?” He asks angrily. His powers start to flare up. I get up and try to calm him down,

“Brion cool it,” I say. 

“You know who I am” Brion shouts. I feel the burning hot lava and I quickly take my hands off of him.

“Who doesn't know of the foolish and impatient prince banished from his kingdom  
on live television?” Sensei starts

“You seek the missing princess, but will not find her here” Sensei finishes.

“Is this Infinity Island or not?” Brion yells. This is not gonna end well for any of us.

“It is” Sensei says. His voice is calm and is very much in charge of the situation.

“Then where is your army of ninjas?” Brion yells. 

“I don't need an army. I trained the army” Sensei says. He gets up and gets ready and I already know where this is gonna go

“You didn't train them for me,” Brion says gritty. This is not gonna end well for us is it. 

“I got a bad feeling about this,” I whisper. Brion’s power begins to fully turn on with him being engulfed in flames.

“My sister was abducted by the League of Shadows. I'm here to bring her home” Brion says.

“As far as I can tell, boy, you are here to make a fool of yourself” Sensei says. 

“He’s right Brion, we're not going to do any good for your sister” I say. But Brion doesn’t care 

“You should listen to your friend here, he is much more intelligent than you,” He says. Brion gets even more pissed now. Forager and Halo are just listening and waiting.

“Hey Brion don’t listen to him, he's just trying to rile you up” I say. I’m trying to reason to him but nope this is not gonna work.

“Tell me where my sister is!” Brion shouts. His voice grew louder and louder.

“Perhaps your sister chooses not to be found by you. I've hardly known you  
five minutes but already sympathize with such a decision” Sensei says. And that’s enough for Brion to launch a fireball at Sensei. He quickly dodges and throws three shirkuans at Brion and he gets hit.

“I am no longer amused by this conversation. And you have ruined my meditation space” He says.

“Guys we should take it down a bit” I say. Sensei looked and immediately I knew that there was no turning back. Brion launches three fireballs and he dodges them like it’s nothing. Forager rolls and tries to hit Sensei but instead catches him and throws him back at him. I run at Sensei to try and attack but he quickly attacks my pressure points and punches me hard enough to go down.

“You still haven’t learned, have you boy?” He says. I try to regain my composure and try to get back up. But he grabs me by the throat. I feel the air leave my lungs and my arms try to stop him. But he smashes me into the ground hard and fast. I hear Halo and Sensei say something but I can’t make out what is. I see him grab her around the neck and she starts to glow. But before Sensei snaps her neck.

“NO” I yell. Now my anger starts to fuel and so does Brion’s. He throws his fireballs and my heat vision starts to flare. I get off a shot but a bunch of people I’ve never seen come out of nowhere. The big dude shoots out a bunch of red circles and they shock me until I lose consciousness. 

When we awake we see Sensei carrying Halo

“May she serve as a reminder of your folly” Sensei says. He throws her at us and locks us up. Brion quickly hurdles her.

“This is all my fault” He whispers. While he does that I keep on punching the wall but my powers are too weak. 

“I need sun-” I try but I feel too weak to even compose a sentence. My head is spinning around and around. Next thing I know I hear walls shattering. I see Conner standing over me. I try to reach out but before I fall on the ground. 

“I’m s- Halo” I whisper. I look over to her and she looks okay.

“Halo you're okay” I say. She nods. We all move out with the team. 

“Conner I need sun” I say. He nods and we quickly move. When we finally get out we see the same people that we first encountered. 

“We just wanna leave,” Nightwing says. They are both tall and ready for action.

“Your trespass must be punished,” Sensei says. 

“Wait, Sensei please we only wish to leave” I shout. I let go of Conner and step in front of everyone.

“If we allow you to leave, then we who’s to say the next intruder will share the same fate” He replies. Everyone looks at me weirdly.

“But sire we already have been punished and have been put in our place” I say. 

“I’m sorry son but we cannot meet your request,” He says. And with that they attack us. Nightwing and Conner go on the offensive. With my powers still being drained I can’t really do anything. The battle doesn’t last long though. The Demon’s head comes out

“Enough. Well, young man. Are you proud of this little debacle? I believe the detective  
would be quite disappointed” He says. He gives us a little smirk.

“I assume you came to recover these children? Take them and go” He says.

“Not without my sister, Tara Markov. We know the League of Shadows has her!” Brion shouts. His lava flares up again with his face being pissed.

“Stay your tongue when addressing the Demon's Head” Sensei says. He points his blade at Brion.

“It is fine, Sensei. Boy, the Shadows may indeed have your sister, but I'm no longer head of the Shadows. As you can see, there are no Shadows here. In fact, I'm no longer  
part of the Light” He says. That would explain a lot actually.

“That explains why I stopped coming to infinity island” I say.

“Indeed it does my boy” Ra’s says. Conner looks at me

“We have a lot to talk about when we get back,” He says sternly. I nod.

“Would the great one care to reveal who is running the Shadows now?” Artemis asks.

“No, he would not,” Ra’s says

“It's not my dad, is it?” Artemis asks.

“No,” He says

“My sister?” She asks. Alright Arty it’s time to go.

“Get out,” Ra’s says sternly. We all walk out without saying another word and head to the bioship. Forager runs over like he’s a little kid and I understand why. It’s the only thing that reminds him of his home. As soon as we get on bio-ship Nightwing looks pissed and gives us all glares. Before he starts Brion cuts him off

“I apologize” He starts. He takes a deep breath before starting again

“I know this mess was all my fault” He continues. He sounds genuinely upset. Seeing someone die for a second will do that to ya.

“It happens” Nightwing says. 

“Once upon a time, I had to rescue Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad, too” Conner says. 

“- Who?” Halo asks.  
“- Forager met Kid Flash,” Forager says

“That was a different kid… Never mind. Let's make one thing clear. We are not happy.  
You stole Sphere, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered your lives” Nightwing starts. He sounds mad

“You will not be doing this again” Nightwing finishes.

“What happened to sphere anyways,” M’gann says. I speak up

“I sent her back to get you guys,” I say.

“Good call,” Nightwing said. I nod. Brion’s not done and I can tell.

“I know I made mistakes, big mistakes. But please, I need your help” Brion starts

“- I'm not ready to walk away” Brion finishes.

“- Neither am I” Halo says. She’s confident I’ll give her that. 

“Forager rolls with Forager's hive,” Forager says.

“Forager, there's still a place for you on the team” Miss M says.

“Forager has chosen Halo and Brion and Nr as Forager's hive” Forager says.

“Aw, thanks little guy” I say. I give out my hand for him to fist bump. He looks at me confused. 

“Don’t worry I’m still trying to figure out things too” I say. I fist-bump myself and he watches and does the same

“I do not believe any of us would fit inside your team,” Brion says

“But we can remain outside together,” Halo continues.

“That's the commitment we were looking for,” Nightwing says

“Does that mean…” Halo asks excitedly

“Yep. We'll find a way to make it work To make this work.” Nightwing says as he refers to us

“And just like that, you're leading another team,” Conner says. We all chuckle in delight.

“Please don't rub it in,” Nightwing says exhaustledy.

“But we do need to talk about Nr’s association with the league of shadows” Nightwing says. Conner tries to defend me but I stop him

“It’s alright,” I start. I take a deep breath

“I knew I would need to get this off my chest someday”. Everyone sits and waits 

“Back before Ra’s was apart of the light, Lex sent me to the island to get the best training I could ever imagine” I start.

“I trained alongside the league of assassins for years b-”

“Did you ever train with Tara?” Brion asks.

“I’m sorry Brion but I never knew. Plus we all had masks and hoods that we wore when training” I say to Brion. He looked disappointed but he understood.

“When my training was complete Lex took me back and used me for all kinds of missions” I say.

“I was sent on assassination, stealth, recon, and flat out assault missions” I say.

“I did some pretty terrible things back then so I’ll understand if you don’t want me on the team anymore” I finished. I’m a bit sad but that’s their decision to make.

“Nr no one blames you for what you did, You were for-” Conner starts.

“No Conner, that's what you don’t understand” I blew up. 

“They didn’t force me to do anything, that was the only life I thought was for me” I say.

“They told me that Nightwing killed you, put a knife through your stomach, and just left you to die” I continue. I can feel tears starting to come through  
“I’ve killed so many people for liars, psychopaths, and murders” I shout. 

“Do you know how many missions I’ve scouted on you guys?” I say. Than Nightwing tunes in

“What do you mean scouted on you guys,” He asks.

“I was sometimes sent on scout missions on you guys, never when Conner was their” 

“Always when you weren’t there, I’ve sent so much intel to Lex about you guys” I say. That was it the tears finally fell.

“We don’t blame you Nr, no one could blame you” Artemis says.

“Forager doesn’t blame you” Forager says.

“I don’t either,” Brion says.

“Me either” Halo says.

“Kid no one blames you” Nightwing says. I look at Conner.

“You already know my answer,” He says. I nod

“Thanks guys” I say. The bio-ship takes us to Conner’s house where we see sphere waiting for us.

“Hey girl, you did good,” I say. I pet her top and she purrs. We all meet at the entrance.

“Well I got to take Halo home” Artemis says.

“And I have to meet up with Babs,” Nightwing says. The three leaves but not before Halo hugs Forager.

“Goodbye Forager” Halo says with a smile.

“Goodbye, friend Halo” Forager says. Which leaves Brion, Conner, M’gann, Forger, and I.

“So where’s Forager gonna live?” I ask. Conner and M’gann look at me  
“Well he cou-” Conner starts but Bio-ship cuts him off. She hums.

“What you want to transform into a minivan” Miss M asks. Bio-ship hums in acknowledgment. She transforms into a minivan.

“M’gann if that is your fake surprise look then you really need to work on it” I say. She gives up.

“Okay okay, we had this planned when we took Forager in” M’gann says

“It’ll only be temporary until we can figure out something more permanent,” Conner says.

“Forager loves Bio-ship, especially Bio-ship” Forager says. Brion follows him inside Bio-ship. I start to walk off to the zeta tube but Forager stops me with Brion closing in.

“Friend Nr, where are you going?” Forager asks.

“Well I’m going home” I say. 

“But home is where the hive is,” Forager says.

“He’s got you there, my dearest friend,” Brion says with a smirk. Forager looks sad and is basically pleading without having to do a damn thing.

“You want me to stay in the minivan” I suggest. Forager nods his head yes.

“Yes I believe he does,” Brion says. 

“If that’s where the hive is then I shall stay” I say. Forager jumps in excitement and Brion just claps.

“Good, we are down one hive member already, we cannot lose another” Brion says. He clearly mentioned Halo. We all go inside Bio-van and we take our perspective bunks. Believe it or not it is a lot bigger on the inside than it looks. It feels nice to have roommates though. When I finally went to sleep I probably had the best sleep I’ve had in years.


	10. Chapter 10

Right now we are currently on the beach of happy harbor. I’m busy on a chair with my shirt off and currently in a pair of shorts. They had decided to put on the radio. I believe that’s what they call it. Some guy named Steve Lombard was talking about some football and some guy named Victor stone. I had been minding my own business when Conner rallied us up.

“Gather up” He shouts. I get up from my amazing comforting chair. I take a good stretch. We all gather up and I stand next to Brion.

“Oh, someone's come bearing gifts” Artemis says.

“I think I love gifts. Yes, I do love gifts” Halo says.

“Super-suits!” Nightwing says.

One for you, Violet.

“Sorry, super-suit. Sorry” Halo says. She quickly picks up her suit

And one for you, Brion.

“Thank you. As you have clothing for action, now I do, too” Halo says. 

“And Nr, we made the changes you specified” Nightwing says. He throws me mine. I look at mine and the background color is black with blue all over with the Giant S in the middle just like him.

“And of course, it is form-fitting. As you super heroes seem to prefer” Brion says as he looks at his super suit

“Some of us” Conner implies.

“Yours was specially designed by Fire of the Justice League so it won't burn up from your lava. Now you won't be naked when training” Nightwing says.

“Thank you.Naked was, uh, not my style” Brion says nervously. Brion and Violet quickly glance at each other before quickly looking away

“What is wrong with naked?Forager is naked now” Forager says

“I’ll be honest I did not know that bud” I say. I did not see that coming

“Can I pretend I don't know that?” Artemis says.

“Fine. Now Forager is not naked” Forager says

“Wait. Did you say "training"?” Brion says. It looks like he finally caught on. Since I had more training with my powers I was watching the three go against the other three. We were all in our super suits except for Forager. As a matter of fact that’s who I’m watching right now.

“Come on Forager, let’s go little bud” I shout. Forager runs at Nightwing but Nightwing flips over him and uses his towel to trip him. That’s got to hurt.

“You're quick, but mind the line. This will teach you to be aware of your surroundings  
in combat” Nightwing says.

“Hmm. Forager understands. Forager will try again” Forager says.

“Let’s go, Little buddy” I shout out. Forager lunges at Nightwing but Nightwing barrel rolls out of the way. Nightwing whips his towel at Forager but he catches the towel and launches a pack of sand at Nightwing’s face and Forager whips the towel at Nightwing’s butt.

“Yaow” Nightwing yelps out. I’m so proud of my hive member. Now on to Violet. Violet was up in the air getting Tennis balls thrown at her and she has to dodge and Shield.

“Let’s go Violet” I shout. She looks at me and gives me a thumbs up. She dodges Tennis Balls for a while and shields herself from a ball but accidentally fires a laser which causes her to fall. Artemis and I ran to help her from her fall. We both lend her our hands

“Nice” Artemis says. Violet looks nervous and disappointed.

“Bu But I missed and fell”Violet says 

“Aim takes time to learn and falling is part of the game. But you just demonstrated more control of your auras than ever before” Artemis starts.

“And I would call that a win” She finishes.

“So would I, a very good weapon” I say. Next was Brion We all gathered up around the last group. Brion fires his fireballs at Conner and misses for the most part.

“Good lava control. Now you just have to hit me” Conner says. But he did and everyone noticed.

“Perhaps I only hit you by accident. But at least I'm not naked this time. You should get one of these” Brion says referring to his super suit. Now it’s my turn.

“Alright Nr, you're turn” Conner says. I walked inside the circle with Conner.

“Alright here we go” I whisper. I wait for him to attack and he knows this so he strikes first. I quickly dodge and just swiftly kick him out of the circle.

“Damn CK, I haven’t seen you get kicked that bad in forever” Nightwing.says.

“Again” Conner says. We get back into the ring and circle each other for some time. I make the first move this time and Conner tries to pull the same move that I pulled on him but it doesn’t work. I pull a handstand right before the circle ends. I push myself so that I can end up on the opposite of Conner. But he figures that out I mean when you're training with an acrobat for years. He tackles me to the ground. This is the part where I struggle a bit. I try to get him off of me with a kick and I do but it was a terrible kick that ended with me getting tackled out of the circle. I punch the sand

“Again” I shout.

“Grayson, how many towels do you have?” I ask.

“I got two” He says and he gives me the towels. 

“Last one” He asks. I nod and we get back in the circle and circle each other one last time. I rush him with the towels and whip his legs which cause him to jump and I hit his legs which causes him to trip. But he gets up quickly and he puts up his hands for self defense. This time he rushes and I catch him off guard which allows me to whip his stomach and I whip his back which causes him to lose balance. And then with one final whip I use both towels to whip him down to the ground. 

“And we have a winner,” Nightwing says. The battle is obviously finished so I offer Conner my hand. He takes it but he quickly turns the tide and forces me to the ground. I feel Conner and Nightwing right on top of me

“So Nr, what did we learn” Nightwing says cockinly.

“The battle is never over” I say through the sand. Conner let’s go.

“Good lesson!” He says. I get up off the sand and I stand next to Forager and the rest.

“Guy’s real improvement today, you're ready for the next step” Nightwing. We huddled around a fire that I made with my heat vision. We were eating smores and just talking about random stuff

“It's hard to believe I'm here. Training with heroes. As children, my sister, brother and I would pretend to be Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman in our playroom” Brion starts

“I used to say Superman could beat anyone because of his powers. Gregor argued Batman could beat Superman by outsmarting him”.

“That's stupid. Why would they ever fight?” Conner says

“Hmm, if they were being controlled by bad guys” Artemis says jokingly.

“Nah, that could never happen” Nightwing says. I had been making marshmallows with the rest of them.

“It was just fun to think about. Man versus Superman. Who would win?” Brion says sadly. He remembers the times he had with his siblings. I wished I could’ve had those memories.

“In Forager's hive, there is a similar question. Bugs versus New Gods. Who would win?” Forager says. 

“Man and Superman. Bugs and New Gods. Balance is key for both species to coexist. But when balance is lost, when one species grows stronger than another, it rarely works out well for the weaker group” Nightwing explains. We sit there and keep on making S’mores and just talk about random stuff until Nightwing brings up a more serious topic.

“Nr when we were training you brought my Last name” He says

“I want to know how” He asks.

“Back when I was imprisoned, I was given profiles on every Superhero” I start.

“From strengths,weaknesses, to Names” I say.

“I was given profiles on every main superhero like Superman and Wonder Woman” I say. I continue to heat up my Marshmallow to make my S’more.

“Alright so how many Heroes do you have profiles on” Conner asks.

“Too many to count, They gave me one on the team, the league” I say.

“Alright so give me mine” Nightwing says.

“Richard John ‘Dick’ Grayson formerly Robin, now Nightwing, world class gymnast, Master martial Artist, first adopted son of Bruce Wayne, strengths hand to hand, master with erschima sticks, weakness his big mouth” I say. When Those words came out of my mouth my voice changed and my personality changed. It almost came out like it was natural and second nature. Artemis chuckles and Conner smirks at what I said.

“Hey, my mouth is very useful sometimes,” Nightwing says. Artemis bursts out laughing and Conner snorts in amusement.

“Yeah in more than one way” Artemis says while laughing. Which caused her to laugh even more. Brion laughs as well while Violet, Forager and I just look at the three confused.

“Forager is confused,” Forager says.

“Yeah so am I” I say.

“As well as I,” Violet says. We all share the look on our face. A face of confusion.

“It’s a dirty joke” Nightwing says annoyed. 

“A dirty joke” Violet asks. 

“I don’t see any dirt on you” Violet asks. It takes me a while but I finally somewhat understand what was happening.

“Oh I get it” I say and I burst out in laughter. My laughter hits so hard that I fall off my log.

“Forager still does not understand,” Forager says.

“And neither do I” Violet says. They both share confused faces. I’m just glad we were able to change this from a serious issue to a humorous issue. Time went on and eventually we stopped with the S’mores when Nightwing rallied us up. I stand next to Forager 

“The Art of War says, "Oh, divine art, of subtlety and secrecy. "Through you we learn  
to be invisible." He starts.

“Tonight, you'll choose a word that will help you become invisible to our enemies. Tonight, you choose your cryptonym. Your nom de guerre” Nightwing says

“Yeah, those are Dick's fancy words for "code name" Artemis says

“Ah, yes. Our superhero names” Brion states

“It sounds a little silly, but you need one for our field comms to keep your identity secret  
from the bad guys” Conner says.

“I'm Halo. It was the first name you gave me, and I like it. I'm Violet at home. I'm Halo during a mission.Halo” Violet says excitedly.

“Halo is a beautiful name and describes your powers well” Brion says softly to Violet.

“I will take a name that describes my powers, too. From now on, call me… Hot Lava. Artemis and Nightwing burst out laughing. I snort and start to laugh softly while Conner stands their unamused

What? In my new form-fitting super-suit, I bring the hotness, do I not?” He starts. We laugh even harder

“Hot Lava!” He shouts proudly. He has confidence I’ll give him that

I'm not calling you Hot Lava” Artemis says while still laughing

“Agreed” Conner says unamused

“All right. All right Seriously, then. Dr. Jace had a name for the powers in my bloodline. She called it, uh, Geo-Force” Brion explains

“Huh. Geo-Force. That's a bit less of a stripper name” Artemis explains

“Says the girl named Tigress” Nightwing says. He makes a growling sound. Artemis doesn’t find that amusing though and elbow

“-Ow!” Nightwing yells out. Conner smirks.

“Says the guy who took his name from an 80's mullet rock band” Artemis replies

“Not true” Nightwing says

“Okay. Forager, what's your codename?” Conner asks

“Um. Forager is... Forager” Forager says

“If it ain't broke…” Artemis says.

“Then don’t fix it” I say. They all look at me

“That’s the expression right,” I ask.

“Alright, Nr what’s your codename?” Conner asks. I take a while but I finally come up with something.

“I was watching star wars a couple of days ago, and I remember seeing a clone named echo” I start.

“Back when he was a rookie he would always repeat orders which gave him the name Echo”

“But for me it’s different, instead echo would explain my past, and who I was meant to be” I finish. I place my hand over the S symbol on my chest.

“I don’t think I could ever be what I was meant to be, but I can only hope that I live up to your guys expectations” I finish.

“That was deep,” Artemis says.

“Well now that is all cleared up, time for team maneuvers” Nightwing says. Forager runs first. I put my mask on and ran with him. Geoforce makes the floor into lava and goes into the sand. Forager rolls and rolls until Geforce makes a little ramp which gives him more speed to hit Halo shield. That’s where I come in. I jump and bump into Forager which gives him an even bigger boost and it sends him flying.


	11. Chapter 11

We had finish our maneuvers and were taking a rest. Nightwing rallies us up again.

“All right, everyone. Excellent work. You guys made real progress today” Nightwing says

“Mastering your own abilities and working in concert with each other. Plus the fact that you've chosen to stay together, train together, fight the good fight at each other's sides” Conner starts

“and... Well, I... I, uh…” Conner struggles. Conner gets embarrassed because of his inspiring speech.

“Careful. You almost sounded like big blue” Artemis starts.

“Now I think it's time to celebrate with some more s' mores!” Artemis says. 

“S' mores? I love s' mores!” Violet Shouts out. Than holograms of Violet pop out of nowhere.

“That’s great,” I whispered sarcastically.

“Holograms?” Artemis questions. We all look around

“Uh, that's new,” Conner says

“All right, everyone, uh… We're starting over” Nightwing says.

DAYS LATER

“Good. We're all here” Nightwing says. For some reason, He brought us all here and we have no idea why

“All? Where's Conner?” Lighting asks.

“Mending fences with Megan,” Nightwing says

“Didn't know their fence was broken” Lighting says. Yeah I don’t know what that means either

“No, it's not so much broken as left unattended for too long” Nightwing replies

“Ah, right. Lynn and I had fence problems… Before the divorce” Lighting says sadly

“Must we maintain the "fence" metaphor? Can we find out why we've all been summoned?”

“Okay. I need you to maintain your cool. We've located someone who might have some intel on the League of Shadows” 

“Meaning we'll finally find my sister? That's wonderful” Brion shouts.

“Not so wonderful. The intel would be from my sister” Artemis says

“Lian's mother? That's great” Violet says

“Not so great. She may not be very cooperative” Artemis says

“Not very cooperative? That's excellent. Not so excellent?” Forager says.

“The opposite actually little bud,” I say.

“No”.

“Forager is good at this game,” Forager says.

“Our understanding is she's wounded, a cornered animal”. I stopped paying attention and started remembering my file on Cheshire. Though it was some time ago I still remember most of my file on her. She’s the daughter of sportsmaster sister of Artemis. Mother of Lian Harper. Master Assassin and martial artist. Then again if she’s hurt we have the advantage.

“Are we going or not”. I turn my head but before Nightwing stops me

“Hey I want to show you something,” He says. I nod and he pulls a towel with stuff inside.

“I noticed something when you trained with Conner” He starts.

“You may be good with Hand to Hand, but I think you're even better with these” He finishes. He unveils the towel and I see a pair of escrima sticks. Their black and blue are just like my colors. I’m kind of hesitant to pick them up but he insists.

“I um- thank you,” I say. I pick up the sticks and twirl them around with my hands. I get a grip on my new toys.

“Now that you're settled, we have a mission to handle,” He says. I nod. But where do I put these? 

“Um,” I start. But he points to his back.

“We put holders on your back and sides for them,” He says. I put the sticks on my back and I immediately felt the extra weight. He’s about to go

“Thanks, no one has done something like this for me before,” I say. He nods

“Don’t mention it,” He says. After, we all head on the bioship. Nightwing gives us his official briefing and almost immediately we're there. It looked to be an airbase with multiple planes. 

“Alright Team's mission is to find Cheshire but she definitely isn’t alone,” Nightwing says. We all nod, Lighting, Nightwing, and Artemis split up. Brion Halo Forager and I stuck together. We moved out and looked for anything suspicious. We didn’t find anything or anyone until we found some dude in a mask. He looked kind of creepy. Brion being Brion decided to rush the guy with his lava.

“Wait Geoforce” I yell. It's too late and the ground beneath Geoforce enclaves him. We all look in shock. I take out my sticks.

“You're gonna regret that,” I say angrily. I don’t rush him, unlike Brion. I use my heat vision to blast the wall behind him. He goes flying and I think I got him where I wanted him but instead he has me. I swing at him but I fall. I use my flight to get up to the surface. 

“We need a new plan,” I shouted. Halo and Forager nod.

“Geo-Force, return him now” Halo shouts. Okay not the plan I was thinking of but we’ll see how this goes

“Hmm, no. I think we'll just keep him bottled for a while, or forever” The guy says.

“Bring him back! You have to bring him back!” Halo shouts. Next thing I know I hear high pitched screaming attack my ears. I quickly use my hands to close my ears but I still hear the ringing. I See forager do the same. Then the room starts to glow very brightly. I can see the bad guy getting especially hurt. Eventually, he leaves, and up comes Brion. Halo sees this and stops whatever she was doing.

“-Are you all right?” I ask Brion.

-I'm… Fine” He responds

“What happened?” He asks

“Halo happened,” I say. Afterward, we rallied up and moved to find the others. We met up with Lighting, Tigress, and Nightwing. We finished our first mission as a team together. Though we still have many things to work on though. We had made it back to Conner’s house and we went our separate ways. I stayed with Forager and Brion and violet left with Artemis leaving us with a good night's sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up, believe it or not, I had nothing to do. Brion and Forager were still asleep. So I left Bio-ship and went inside Conner’s home. No one else was awake. Just me and the TV so to say. So I turned on the TV. First came the news talking about Lex and his role and blah blah blah and how he wants to put regulations on us and again blah blah blah. I quickly changed the channel to something else. I kept on changing until I saw some movie with robots fighting other robots. When the movie ended I had decided to do some research on these robots. The movie was named Transformers so I typed that on Conner’s laptop. Apparently the original was made around the 1980s and it was about an alien civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons. One wanted to rule that being the Decepticons. The Autobots being the rebellion almost similar to the rebels in Star Wars. And yes I did watch more than just the clone wars. From the prequels to the sequels. After I finished the movies I had decided to watch the shows. Or at least the first one that came out. 

The series was 4 seasons long with Optimus dying in the movie alongside Ironhide, Ratchet, Brawn, Prowl, Wheeljack, Windcharger and more offscreen. It was sad to see Optimus go along with the others. OPtimus was always the inspiration and the only one who could go toe to toe with Megatron. Ironhide was the rough vertean that was always shot first and asked questions later. Then again when you’ve been fighting a war as long as they have then you tend to lose some patience. Ratchet was the Autobot’s medic, But he wasn’t afraid to battle anyone. Prowl was the book's soldier or cop because of his vehicle form. He could never improvise though. Season 3 and 4 were interesting but were not as good as season’s 1 and 2. That was all I could do before Conner and M’gann woke up.

“Hey Nr” M’gann says tiredly. I pull a mock salute at them and they head off into the kitchen.

“What were you watching?” Conner asks. Was I not supposed to watch anything?

“Um, nothing” I say. He gives me a look.

“You don’t have to hide anything from me, I know you were watching something” Conner says with a smirk.

“Was it Porn” He asks. I get confused by what he says.

“CONNER” M’gann shouts. She comes over and smacks him a bunch of times. 

“I’m still getting used to these regular human customs, what is this porn” I ask. Conner looks at me with a smile and M’gann walks behind me. But then his face turns from smile to horror. 

“It’s nothing, It really isn’t important” He rushes out. I look behind me and I see M’gann and she gives me a smile and walks off. That was weird wasn’t it. Brion and Forager walk in. We say our hellos and we eat breakfast,

“Alright we're training today with Halo and Nightwing so rest up,” Conner says. With that in mind I get my mind ready for training today.

Hours later.  
Our training area was a very different area than usual. We were in an area with rocks. Lots of rocks, We were waiting patiently for Nightwing when Dr. Jace and Lighting came. The rest had been talking with each other when a shot had fired off. I saw heading towards Brion and I swiftly moved over to cover him. I took it and I fired my heat blast with Halo firing her powers and Forager lifting a rock at the sniper. When the smoke had cleared we saw Nightwing waving us off.

“Of course it’s him” I whisper. He comes down.

“Halo, Forager, Nr you both get A grades for reflexive action, evaluation and adaptability”. I nod while the others laugh.

“Geo-Force, you get an F in all categories” Nightwing says. I can see Brion burning up and he’s not even using his powers. Then he shouts in his first language at Nightwing and eventually comes back to english. But I didn’t care about that. Something didn’t feel right, It felt like someone was watching us. Probably scouting us. The conversation goes on for a long time until I see a large vehicle.

“GET DOWN” I shout. The vehicle fires blasters at us. I fire my heat vision at the vehicle and it hits evasive maneuvers. Than a dude comes out of the vehicle and lands in front of us.

“The Main Man's contracted to kill this bug.The rest of you can go” He says.

“Yeah that’s Not gonna happen” I say.

“Fine. -You had your chance” He says. I fly at him and use my heat vision to blast him back and I send him flying back. I get up to him and I punch and punch until he gets me off of him by kicking me. I use a super clap to send him back. Then I see Conner and Nightwing attack him. Artemis tells Halo to get Forager out of here “the man”.

“This is the new kid that everyone’s been talking about, I don’t see it” He says referring to me. I look at him confused and he attacks me with a punch. He gets Conner off and throws Nightwing somewhere. I quickly attack him and use my freeze breath to freeze his hand and I smash it off leaving him without a hand. I just give him a smirk.

“How do you like me now?” I ask. He muffles something and comes rushing at me. I smash the ground and it sends him flying behind me. But he doesn’t come for me and insteads keeps running. I see Forager curled up in his ball form and The man winds up. I rush at him but he smashes Forager.

“NO” I yelled. I put on my mask and I flew at him and I grabbed him and I took him high in the sky and in the atmosphere. I felt my anger taking over and I didn’t even know where I was so I took him up to space and I sent him to outer space. I head back down to see everyone. I land and notice everyone has a somber tone over the death of our fallen comrade. Then I hear the same clicking that Forager would make. I rub my ear to make sure I’m not hearing things but I hear it again. So I turn to where the noise was coming from and I see him come out from a bunch of rocks. 

“Forager” I say. I fly up to him and I rush to hug him. But not too tight.

“What happened to you buddy” I say. The others come rushing up.

“Is Lobo gone” He asks. I nod.

“I kind of sent him off to space,” I say. He looks up in fear.

“Don’t worry, I got your back”. Brion runs up to hug him.

“You're alive” Brion says.

“You're pink” Artemis says.

“Forager shed his exo-shell to fool Lobo. But Forager thinks Forager now understands what friends meant by "not liking to be naked."  
“Oh. Sorry. I can't. You're too… Goochy” Halo says.

“I don't care how goochy you are! But you are indeed quite goochy” Brion says. He rushes in to hug him.

“Uh, yeah. Welcome to the fake-your-own-death club.Its membership is very exclusive  
And I'm the president” Artemis says.

Forager thanks Artemis Crock. Forager thanks all his friends for risking limb and life  
to save Forager.The humans here are all truly drones in Forager's hive”.

“You would do the same for us” I say. 

“The feeling's mutual, kid” Conner says.

“We always take care of our own,” Nightwing says. I guess you could say that today was a good day.


	13. Chapter 13

The last couple of days have been nice. It’s been calm and peaceful. It gives me a lot more time to catch up on the regular stuff like TV or just relaxing. We’ve been training a lot and It’s fun and all but part of me wishes that I was a normal kid. Like an actual kid that had actual parents. Not just some lab experiment built for mass destruction. But that was the life for me and many others. I was watching the television when I heard M’gann and Conner talking. They were talking about bikes and appointments. I’m going to take a guess and say that’s their jobs so to say. I got up and went over to the fridge where I got out some milk and Cookies. M’gann had made her homemade cookies again and boy did they taste delicious. I gobbled up half of the batch leaving the rest for Forager and Brion. I downed my milk and when I was done I walked outside. It felt nice to feel the way the air hit my skin. The sun shining on me in broad daylight. For once in my life I felt at peace. 

“Hey Nr”. I look to my left and See Brion and Forager waking up from their slumber.

“Friend Nr, what are you doing?” Forager asks. I just look at the sunset.

“Nothing bud, nothing at all” I say. They both look confused and to be honest I wouldn’t blame them. After my little moment we head inside where we find another batch of M’ganns most famous cookies. We eat them up with the help of M’gann and Conner this time. But eventually we had training where we met up with Artemis, Violet, Dr. Jace and Lighting. When we arrived Violet and Brion were talking about something. Their cheeks would flush red from time to time. I walk over to Conner where I ask what their doing.

“That’s what most people would call flirting” He says. He explains to me what that means and eventually makes an analogy to the movie I watched with M’gann and Conner. How they make quiet romantic gestures at each other. 

“But why won’t they just admit that they have feelings for each other” I ask. 

“Well sometimes the other person doesn’t know if the other person likes them” He starts.

“So instead of just being blunt about it, they keep quiet and make subtle hints”. He points at Brion.

“Like look at the way Brion listens to Violet”. He shows that Brion is just listening to Violet and whatever she talks about, on whether it’s her powers or just her talking. He shows me his posture and his eye contact.

“It shows that he cares and he listens and remember before”. I nod 

“He would give subtle compliments and would flatter her” He says. He was gonna say more but Nightwing came in and gave us our training exercise. Apparently we were playing tag. 

30 minutes later.  
We had finished our game of tag. We had done well and surprisingly it had lost longer than most games of tag. We had all done pretty good with me being the last one. I had lasted longer then the others but when you're going up against 5 super beings and one human there's only so much you could do. I had done a bunch of backflips frontflips. Cartwheels and just things to get out of trouble and guess who got me. It was Artemis, can you believe that. Of all the beings to tag me and it was Artemis. I hive five everyone except Forager since you know he has 4 hands. 

“Hive five” Forager says. Forager brings up his hand to high five Geoforce but he doesn’t right away.

“I believe two hands make for hive ten.Except you only have four fingers on each hand, so, perhaps it's a hive eight” Violet says.

“It's a high... Not hive” Nightwing tries to clear up.

“Either way, Forager believes Geo-Force has left Forager hanging” Forager says.

“Enough!” Brion shouts. I immediately put in.

“Cool your jets Brion” I say. 

“Do not tell me to cool my jets, My sister is out there and he is making us play tag” He shouts. He’s clearly upset

“So what do you want us to do” I ask. I get up close to him.

“I want to find my sister” He yells back. I see Nightwing try to jump in but I stop him.

“You're not gonna be able to find her if you're dead” I shout back.

“And that’s what you’ll be if you don’t think with your head on straight” I yell back.

“We barely came out alive last time, so cool you're jets or I’ll do it for you” I finish. 

“He has us playing games of tag when we should be in Santa Prisca saving my sister!”.

“Well who lasted the longest, was it me or you” I imply. 

“We follow their lead because they’ve been doing this longer than any of us” I start.

“And one mistake on the field could us or their lives” 

“That is why we train,” I finish.

“Will we follow up on the Santa Prisca lead or not?” He asks calmly. 

“What makes you think that lead isn't being followed up on as we speak?” Nightwing says.

“Are you keeping me in the dark about What's being done to save my own sister?” Brion asks. 

“Believe it or not he’s doing what's best for you and your sister” I say.

“Now, either you trust me or you don't,” Nightwing says. Brion nods and walks off. He needs to blow off some steam and probably gonna go blow up a rock. Our training had finished for the day and we all grouped up near a rock. Artemis and Violet were talking about school and stuff. I was currently slouched up against a rock while eating a Burger. Specifically a cheese Burger. I was eating when Brion was approaching me. He looked beaten down and sad.

“Nr my friend, I’m afraid I was not a good friend to you earlier” He starts. 

“I’m deeply sorry for my past actions, You were right about everything” He finishes. I can tell he really is sorry, part of me feels bad for him and I understand where he was coming from. 

“Before I was saved and before I was sent the video, all I would think about was if my brother was alive or not” I start.

“When they showed me the video, all I wanted was revenge. Most was because I wanted to get revenge for my brother but some give me closure”. I take a sip from my soda.

“Closure so I could forgive myself for not protecting my brother when he needed me most”.

“So I understand that you want to get your sister back, but we can’t go in gung ho” I finish. He nods.

“Thank you, my friend,” he says. I nod and continue to eat my burger. When we finished Artemis had given us the opportunity to go to her niece’s birthday party. Apparently she was the daughter of another clone like me, Will Harper and Chesire. The assassin and Artemis' sister. Conner said it would be a good idea to interact with my team outside of training or at his house. I protested but it didn’t work so here I am in the corner while everyone else has fun. These things were never my thing so I kept my head down. I was wearing a cap with a t- shirt and some shorts. I was wearing a pair of nikes. I had been staring out the window looking at the sun set. 

“It hasn’t sunk in hasn’t it”. I turned and saw Will Harper standing next to me.

“No no it hasn’t” I replied.  
“Listen I know your story, Dick told me who you are and what you are” He starts.

“It’s not something you should be ashamed of,” He finishes.

“I know, I’m lucky to be living this life, I’m free and I have my brother” I start.

“But when I got here and saw you and you're daughter, I got nervous”.

“But why,” He asks.

“Seeing your life, it scares me maybe it’s because I never knew I could have a life like that” I start.

“Or even the thought of loving someone the way Conner loves M’gann scares me, These are all emotions I’ve never experienced before and now with everyone showing them to other people, it scares me” I finish.

“Listen Kid, I won’t be able to give you all the answers right now, heck even Conner won’t be able to give you your answers” He starts.

“But during your life you're gonna gain those answers to your questions, they might come today, they might come tomorrow heck they might even come in a couple of years from now”.

“But just know that you have people that you can come to when you need help whether it’s in a fight, or just figuring out what to eat” He finishes. I nod.

“Thank you, Will,” I say. He nods.

“Now let’s go get some cake, Lian’s been wanting cake ever since she saw you guys get here”. I nod and we head off to the kitchen. Who would’ve thought I would get that speech here. I sure didn’t


	14. Chapter 14

“Why is Brion Markov always looking at his telephonic device?Brion Markov  
never calls anyone”. I snicker.

“It’s because he’s waiting for someone, maybe someone special” I imply. Brions cheeks flush red.

“Nr and Forager should mind their own business” Brion says. I put my hands up in a mock surrender.

“Brion Markov got up wrong on the side bed this morning. But Brion Markov's attitude will soon change” Forager says.

“Oh, and why is that?” Brion says.

“ Recognized. Tigress, B-0-7. Halo, G-0-3”. 

“Is that why” I ask. He just gives me a look, Forager and I turn and walk towards the two and we wait for our task. Apparently their next assignment is school. Violet and Forager would be going to school.

“Okay, no offense to Forager but he still looks like a bug,” I say. 

“Ah, but that’s where Zatanna comes in” Artemis starts. She pulls out a necklace.

“This is what we call a glamour charm”. She puts the charm on Forager and he changes. He looks human.

“Woah” I whisper.

“So, uh… Is Forager glamorous now?” Forager asks.

“You look human and considerably less naked,” Violet says.

“Is Violet sure? Forager still looks like Forager to Forager. And Forager  
still feels naked” Forager asks.

“Violet is sure. And it's Violet Harper now.I have a new last name” Violet says confidently. Confidence is a different but good look on her.

“-Forager is still Forager” Forager says.

“-Not today.

“You'll need a human name for school. I helped Artemis fill out the forms and picked a name I thought you would like Fred Bugg with two G's” She announces. Forager takes some time to think about.

“Hmm.... Forager is Fred Bugg with two G's. Forager understands”. He starts

“No, wait. Fred Bugg with two G's understands” He finishes.

“I'm sure you'll fit right in buddy” I say. 

“Isn't this wonderful, Brion? Fred and I will meet so many new girls and boys” Violet in a bubbly voice. She’s very excited for this. Forager being right along with her.

“Just be careful about the boys. They only have one thing on their minds” Brion says. He’s getting jealous, isn’t he?

“What one thing?” Violet asks. But Artemis quickly drags her out of the room.

“Is someone Jealous?” I ask teasingly. He gives me a pissed off look and walks away. I just smirk. Now that I think about what I am gonna do. I zeta's back to Conners's house and no one was home except for Brion. He was making sandwiches or a sandwich for himself. He was watching some talk show with some girl named Courtney Whitmore. Apparently she was talking about this space show and the newest Granny goggles. After Brion was finished I decided to make a Sandwich as well. Specifically a turkey sandwich. I poured some lemonade and sat on the other chair. We started watching some of the show until he said.

“You know who it sounds like she’s describing” He starts.

“Who,” I ask.

“It sounds like Ga-” He starts but then points at the TV. That’s Garfield Logan AKA Beast Boy.

“I thought we were supposed to be covert in our missions” Brion angrily says.

“Yeah, I thought so too”.

5 minutes later.  
“Conner you better get an explanation because Brion is about to explode,” I say. I turn around and see that Brion is pacing back and forth and mumbling words. At first, he was saying things in English and eventually went back to his native language.

“Grayson, that little bastard, always talking about covert or stealth”. That was some of what Brion was talking about.

“Don’t worry, I'll explain when I get there,” Conner says. I hear a motorbike start on the phone. I get off the phone when I try to calm Brion down because he might activate his powers if he gets more pissed off and I’m eventually able to and Conner arrives.

“Hey what’s the problem,” He asks. Brion points to the TV where we see Garfield talking to The interviewer. 

“Grayson complains about being patient but he is able to be on live television,” He says.

“There's a pretty good explanation for this, During the funeral of my friend, Wally West Gar met a girl named Perdita. They hit it off and they started dating and he gained more attention, He gained so much attention to the point where they gave him his own show which is a sci-fi where he goes around space and travels and stuff”.

“So like Star Wars” I imply.

“More like Star Trek but sure,” He says.

“So, as far the world knows he’s just a meta teen actor” Conner finishes.

“So all of this happened by pure luck,” Brion asks.

“More or less,” I say. Brion nods and walks off.

“I’m gonna go take out one of the bikes,” Conner says. I nod

“I’ll watch him,” I say. He nods and walks off. I continue to eat my sandwich and change the channel to literally anything else. It started to rain and Brion was outside. I finished my sandwich and went to go look for him. I poked my head out the door to see where he was. Then I heard something about a collision of two bodies. Great, he's going at it again. I hear Brion talk more than Nightwing. I decided to go back inside and grab some popcorn. I took it outside and heard some of Nightwing's amazing speech.  
“You've been online every day, every hour, obsessively following your brother's every move,” Nightwing says.

“You hacked my phone?” Brion questions. His anger begins to rise.

“Stay focused, Brion,

“because right now, you have a decision to make. Are you a man perpetually looking back at what he's lost? Or a man looking forward to what he might become?” Nightwing finishes. The two stand there for a bit almost like a face-off. I walk out so they can see. 

“Great speech,” I say. I clap a couple of times.

“It really sold the whole, figure out who you wanna be or get out,” I say. I hear Nightwing leave and Brion comes back and sits on the other sofa. Almost like what just happened didn’t exist.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER.  
Nightwing, Conner, Artemis, and M’gann were all here. I walked outside with Conner, Nightwing, and Conner.

“Okay, M'gann, we're all here. What happened?” Nightwing.

“I take it your first day at school was a bit "atypical," Artemis asks.

“-How would I know? Maybe every day--” Violet starts But M’gann cuts her off.

“I know.-It was very atypical”. Brion walks up to the new guy.

“ -And who is this?” Brion asks.

“Victor Stone is Victor Stone,” Forager says.

“You guys really aren't freaked out by how I look?” Victor says. 

“-You picked the right crowd,” Conner says.

“Perhaps. But is Victor Stone freaked out by how Forager looks?” Forager says. He takes off his charm and his true form takes over. Victor gets freaked out and falls.  
“Hmm, apparently Victor Stone is” Forager implies. Vic stammers a bit but eventually gets his words out.

“No, no, I'm sorry. You've been great, you just… caught me off-guard.

“-Way off-guard?” Jeff asks.

“-Way off-guard” Vic confirms.

“Ahem. Uh, still haven't heard what happened” Nightwing asks.

“At school today, Violet Harper opened a boom tube as if Violet Harper was a Mother Box,” Forager says.

“What?” Everyone shouts.

“Mmm-hmm, it's true. I didn't know I could do it, until I did it. Then it seemed, well, natural” Violet says.

“But even for a meta-human of your abilities, -how is that possible?” Dr. Jace asks.

“-Maybe I know. When we were at Bedlam Central, I spotted a dissected Mother Box” Conner says.

“Of coarse! That must be the device Baron Bedlam gave to Doctor X. Simon tried  
to learn its secrets but only succeed in destroying it” Dr. Jace starts.

“There was a burst of energy, then the machine went dead” Dr. Jace finishes

“Not just dead. Murdered. Mother Boxes are living computers. That burst of energy? It was probably Mother Box's soul escaping” Conner clarifies. 

“Ugh, hello, Megan? Doctor Fate sensed an old soul in Halo's very young body. And the first time I saw Halo, Vertigo's crew was burying her. Bedlam wasn't in the business of ditching powerful meta-humans so they must have legit thought she was dead. Maybe Gabrielle Daou did die. But the Mother Box's soul energy or whatever you want to call it, merged with Gabrielle's body and resurrected it as--

“As me! I told you I wasn't Gabrielle” Violet says.

“You did. Over and over. I'm sorry I didn't understand” Artemis apologizes. 

“The trauma must have wiped their combined minds clean. She'd get flashes of Gabrielle's residual memories, flashes of the Mother Box's knowledge.

“Everything else she'd have to learn anew” Brion finishes. Violet approaches Brion and stands across him.

“It doesn't upset you that Gabrielle is dead?” Violet asks.

“Strangely, no. I suppose it's because you are the only you I've ever known” Brion confirms.

“Besides, I have grown accustomed to such strangeness,” Brion says.

“Oh my god, just kiss already” I whisper. 

“Yeah, well, newbie to strangeness here. What does all of this have to do with me?”

“But, Violet, you've never been able to heal anyone but yourself,” Artemis says.

“Well, she healed me. That's why I--” Vic starts.

“Actually, I don't believe I did heal you, Victor. I think I only made adjustments to your internal technology” Violet clarifies. 

“More proof She's a living Mother Box,” Conner says.

“Whatever. Look, I just want to get back to my actual life. I'm this close to a college scholarship, and maybe even a career in pro football” Vic says.

“Yeah, I doubt that’s gonna happen now,” I say.

“So, I need one of you freaks to get this tech off me,” Vic says.

“We're trying to figure this out,” Nightwing says.

“And now he'll tell you to be patient,” Brion says.

“Yeah, patient is not going to cut it,” Vic says.

“You can talk about all these Mother and Father Boxes later--” Vic starts.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about a Father Box?” Conner asks. Supercycle starts to rev and drives up to Vic.

“-Whoa, what's this now?” Vic asks, shocked.

“-Sphere?” Conner asks. Supercycle transforms into battle mode and hovers.

“What's going on?” Vic shouts. 

“Super-Cycle, what are you doing?” Conner asks. That’s when Vic red turns to purple.

“Uh oh,” I whisper. Vics' voice turns deeper.

“You dare threaten me?” Vic Shouts. That’s when Sphere shouts. I see Conner jump in and I go in after him. He takes Vic’s blast and I take Sphere’s.

“SPHERE POWER DOWN” I shout.

“Both of you. Stop!” Conner shouts.

“Fool! You seek to intervene? Then suffer for it” Vic says.

“Conner, if this goes on, I’m gonna knock him out” I shout. He says something but I can’t hear him. But Violet heard me.

“NO!” She shouts. Then she starts speaking in some other language. It causes Vic and Sphere to stand down. M’gann rushes to Conner.

“Conner” M’gann shouts. I look down and see my shirt and pants are torn.

“Well, this sucks,” I say. Violet flies and calms Sphere down. 

“I swear, that wasn't me attacking” Vic rushes out.

“I think we noticed, your voice got all deep and robotic,” I say.

“It was the tech within you, taking control. But I have cleansed you again” Violet says.

“Yeah, well, clearly a Halo cleanse is only a temporary solution. For the time being, you two had better stick close to each other” Nightwing says.

“-Understood, I will stick close,” Violet says.

“-What about his father? -Shouldn't we bring Vic back--” Jeff asks.

“-My father did this to me!” Vic angrily shouts.

“-All the more reason”.

“-Look, I'm 18. You can kick me out, but you can't make me go back” Vic angrily shouts.

“-No one's kicking anyone out,” Conner says. I head back inside to change clothes and get some more for Conner. I put on my shirt and my new pants. I head downstairs where I hear M’gann and Conner talking.

“I'm not kicking anyone out. I know these are extraordinary circumstances and I know,  
with Superman in space”. Hmm, Superman is in space. I’ve always wanted to know who he was and who he’s like and what he’s like.

“A very needy and complicated never-ending thing”.

“And with your brother coming back, it may be hard,” M’gann starts.

“Yeah, it’s hard to. It’s almost like I’m seeing myself. He’s not as angry as me but he is quick to jump into things”.

“He kind of reminds me of you,” M’gann says.

“Maybe back when I was just out of the pod”.

“Listen what you're doing, and who you're trying to help. They may not like it at first but they will appreciate what you're doing”. The two get close to each other and they kiss. Truth be told they were right. I do rush into things, mostly battles. Then again that’s all I was built for. I was built and created for battle. They gave Conner images of what the outside world looked like. But for me, I was kept a secret from the world. The only time I was shown anything was when they let me out. I decided to not head back down and actually went to bed leaving me thinking, how do I find Superman.


	15. Chapter 15

“Are you sure that you don't want to come”. Brion was asking me whether I wanted to go to a school dance. I shake my head.

“Not my thing, why are you even going?” I ask. He just hints at Violet.

“Ah, I should’ve known,” I say. Everyone was getting ready when Nightwing came in with news.

“Halloween's canceled. Sorry guys, but we're going to Greater Bialya and we're going now. We have a solid lead on Tara Markov” Nightwing says.

“And you guys didn’t think to ask me, I’m hurt” I say. Conner nods and throws me my suit. I quickly put on my suit while Brion and Violet said something. Apparently everyone is coming. We all get in sphere and wait until we arrive.

“Hey press your chest,” Nightwing says. I press it and my suit turns white.

“Again” He says. I press it and it goes back to my original suit but without the Giant S.

“Our symbols can’t be shown in Bialya, so we have these uniforms”. I look at Conner, Nightwing and Artemis and no one has symbols. Forager drives because he has a “special relationship with Bio-ship”. I just chuckle, it’s cute the relationship Forager and Bio-ship.

“Entering Greater Bialyan air space” 

“Bio Ship is already in camouflage mode” Forager says. He clicks after,

“That's why I traded Sphere to M'gann. Her squad is raiding a meta-depot in Utah, where being spotted is less likely to create an international incident” Conner says. Eventually we make it there and Nightwing sends in a reconnaissance bug. It shows the place and then Nightwing makes the whole room into the arena.

“Woah. so cool” I whisper.

“You're focused on the spectators, I'm more concerned about the security. Queen Bee's  
meta-human enforcers code named Onslaught.” Nightwing says.

“I can take them,” I say. They all look behind me.

“Well it depends on who you want me to take, I can take the twins and muscle lady or I can take everyone else, it’s your choice” I say.

“You can take all 3” Artemis questions.

“Well I kind of already have and I won so which is it” I say. He zooms in on the incoming stars. He finds Tara.

“This isn't just a depot. It's a fight club for meta-teen gladiators” Nightwing says.

“And sensors show they're all enslaved by control chips” Artemis says.

“Not for long!” Brion angrily shouts.

“Look, I wasn't expecting this either, but you have to be…” Nightwing starts.

“Be patient? You cannot seriously expect me to walk away now” Brion angrily replies.

“No, but Psimon is down there. He's a powerful psychic, and if you project strong  
emotions, he'll notice” Nightwing says.

“So can you stay whelmed or not?” Conner asks. He takes a long and deep breath.

“I will follow your lead”

“Alright here’s what we're gonna do, Artemis, Jeff, Nr, Brion and I are gonna go indisguise and blow this popsicle stand. Nr you take the 3 and we take the rest” He says. I nod and I get my disguise. I wore a suit and a mask. It was kind of creepy though. It was just a white mask. Tara comes out and some other guy. The two fight and Tara loses. Tara loses and Brion loses his cool. 

“Aw great” I say sarcastically. Psimon recognizes the fuse that Brion set off. But Jeff electrocutes psimon. He goes down and everything goes back to normal. Artemis bids on Tara and was able to get her out of there. Brion and Tara get their heartfelt moment. While they get that, The team and I get our outfits on. 

“Who are these, um, people?” Tara asks.

“Forager is Forager,” Forager says.

“These are my friends, Tara.” Brion says.

“And we can explain everything. Wait, what's going on?” Brion asks.

“There are more kids back there,” Jeff says.

“We made sure Tara got out safe,” Nightwing says.

“But now we've got to go back, rescue them,” Artemis says.

“And shut that place down,” Conner says.

“Stay on the Bio Ship. You'll be safe here” Nightwing says.

“You will. But your shell's still too soft for combat. Keep the Bio Ship in camouflage mode.When we signal, lay down cover fire and be ready to extract us” Nightwing says. Forager nods,We get to the hatch.

“Bio-ship hatch” Conner says. Jeff knocks out the power which gives us our way in. I line up with Nightwing and Artemis. I see the twins.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” I say excitedly. The bad guy's power goes out but the power comes back on.

“Emergency Generator,Don’t you hate it when the bad guys are prepared?” Artemis says.

“Forager we need a distraction, open fire on the venue” Nightwing says. Everyone starts to scream and burst. 

“Can I go now?” I ask. They look at me,

“Alright, you take the twins and we save the kids” Nightwing says. I roll my neck and I hear it crack. AH this is going to be fun. I slowly walk up to the twins.

“Dang it, Tupp, we're missing all the action”. They look towards me.

“There, now we’ll have some fun”. I take out my sticks and get into my stance.

“Yeah I’ll have some fun, you on the other hand not so much” I say. I crack my knuckles. I can see that they're getting pissed. I lunged at them and I hit them with a frontflip. I punch one’s leg and I sweep him off his feet. I see the girl coming at me. I kick her and send her crushing into the wall. I see the other getting up. I smack him with my stick.I grab him and I throw him down. 

“You’ve been causing me all of this trouble”.I look to my left and see a girl. She’s very muscular and has some tattoos.

“Who else did you expect”. I put away my sticks, I’m not gonna them for this girl. She begins to charge and I charge as well. We go faster and faster and I throw a punch but she catches. It causes the ground to shake, I hear in my earpiece.

“Hey was that you” Nightwing asks. 

“Yeah” I say. I sweep under her and I kick her hard.

“Can you try not to bring down the whole place?” He asks. 

“I’m on it, boss” He says. I walk towards them and I see something shiny on the right. Instead of going right back into battle I decide to go check it out. I bend down and see it’s a rectangle shape with strange designs on it. I see it light up and it makes a noise. Maybe it’s trying to communicate with me. I hear a couple of groans in the background. I use my time stopping power. I run back to the bio-ship and I place it in the back and I run back right where I left.

“So where's all the fun you guys were talking about, because I’m getting kind of bored” I mock. The other lady decides to go and take on Lighting.

“Well, I guess it’s just the two of you,” I say.

“Were clear, Nr” Nightwing says. I take a smoke pellet and I smash it on the ground. I quickly take my leave and head to the bio-ship. I jump on the roof.

“-You coming?” Nightwing asks. 

“-Kinda in the middle of this” Lighting says.

“Ha! I can take anything you throw at me” She says. 

“What about me” I shout down. I dive down heading straight for her. Landing right on top of her.

“Damn I’m good” I whisper. I use my time stopping powers and get on the bio-ship and hide whatever I found.

“Everyone Is accounted for, Forager, take us home” Nightwing says. Looks like we're heading home. When we arrived home Conner told us the good news.

“Just heard from M'gann. All League and team raids were successful. Rescued teens from every Granny trafficking depot are safe at the town's meta-human youth center” Conner says.

“Congratulate yourselves. Meta-human trafficking has been dealt a major blow tonight” Nightwing says.

“There's more news. Violet's permanently cleansed me of Fatherbox's, uh, influence” Victor says.

“Uh, are you sure?” Nightwing asks questingly. 

“Yeah, I can feel the difference,” Vic says.

“Alright well, I’m hitting the hay, Wake me up tomorrow” I say. I walk to my room, and I take off my suit and I lay in my bed and go to sleep.

Downstairs.  
“Oh, Conner, before you go in…” Nightwing says.

“M'gann’s gonna kill me,” Conner says.

“I'm not sure what to do with Vic, but Geo-Force, Terra,Halo,Forager,and Nr maybe, just maybe. They might be ready for the team.


	16. Chapter 16

Mmm. I cannot believe this is your first breakfast burrito. An entire meal wrapped  
in a warm tortilla, pure enjoyment for mouth and hands” Violet says. Right now we were all eating breakfast burritos, mostly because Violet wanted us to try them.

“My sister and I were raised in a castle where eating with one's hands was not encouraged.

“I guess then you only ate with those silver spoons you were born with, huh?” Vic implies. But Brion is quick and smart.

“Hmm. And your life with your eminent scientist father was one of economic hardship?” Brion says.

“Uh, no,” Vic quietly says.

“Ooo, Burn” I say.

“Maybe this would be a good time to get to it. Listen, you've all reached a crossroads. Vic, you have your own decisions to make.But Brion, Tara, Violet, Forager, Nr we feel the five of you are ready to work with the Justice League's covert ops team to help mankind” Nighwing says. And to be honest I stopped listening, I already knew I was in. Heck I knew as soon as I got here. Instead my mind shifted to the motherbox I found. How do I use it? Is it a voice command? Conner said it was alive, Will it snitch on me if I use it. But by them I got pulled back into reality. We were heading back to the watchtower for our inauguration so to say. But I said I wasn’t feeling well. Conner gave me a confused look because as far as we knew. I couldn’t get sick, so I said I was feeling kind of sore from the fight. 

He told me to get rest and heal up. So I went to my room and I took out the mother box. I put on my suit. Luckily my suit comes with a breather so I can breathe in space. Let’s just hope this works.

“Motherbox, please take me to Superman” I ask. I hear it make a noise and it glows and a bright tube opens up. 

“It’s now or never” I whisper to myself. I put the motherbox into my backpack and I jump through the tube with hopes to find what I’m looking for.


	17. Chapter 17

“Woah it’s beautiful” I whisper. I had made it through the tube. But the bad news was that I was in the middle of nowhere. I was floating around space. I knew I could fly but space just looked so beautiful. The stars were shining and I would spot shapes that Stars would collide to make. But that was rudely interrupted when I got hit with some laser. I look and find a ship coming right at me.

“OOF” I yell out as the ship hits me head on. I look inside and find Wonder Woman and Hawkman inside. 

“FRIENDLY” I yell out. The green Lantern comes up to me.

“Don’t move Bucko” He says as he aims his ring at me.

“Nice ring, Guy” I say. He looks confused

“How do you know my name?” He asks.

“That’s seriously your name, I thought it was a cover up” I say. 

“Bring him inside,” WW says. Guy escorts me to the entrance of the ship where I find WW Hawkman, Superman and Hawkgirl. WW unsheathes her sword

“Who are you?” WW Demands. WW stands in front of me with Superman on the left with Hawkman and Hawkgirl behind me and on my right.They surround me, I take off my mask and go into a monologue. 

“You may not know who I am, But I know all of you. My name is Nr, the second clone of Superman” I start. I turn around to face Superman.

“I know I may not look like him, but that was the sacrifice so I could be like him. My brother Conner only has half of your powers. But Luthor was able to find enough of your blood lying around to give me every power you have and give me other powers that I’m still figuring out” I finish. The silence stayed for a bit.

“Okay but why are you here” Superman asks. 

“Um well, no one really knows I’m here,” I say.

“So no one knows you're here” Hawkman asks. 

“Yeah,” I say.

“So how did you arrive here?” Wonder woman asks. I take off my backpack and take out the boom tube.

“This, I don’t know what this is but I said find superman and here I am” I said.

“This is a mother box, and what it opens is a boom tube” Superman says. I was about to say something until I heard something. I turned around and looked at the front where I saw a giant triangular looking thing.

“Let me guess, you were tracking that thing,” I said.

“Yes, Hawkman start the plan” Wonder Woman says. Hawkman gets into position. I put on my mask.

“I’m coming” I say. Superman turns.

“We don’t know if we can trust you yet,” He says.

“But I can be valuable, I can help. You don’t know who you’ll be facing” I say. He looks at Wonder Woman almost like they were talking to each other. 

“Alright, fine but you listen and stay with us.” He says. I nod and we all go inside Guy Gardner’s bubble. We head to a certain area of the ship thing. Supes ready his punch and then when the missiles hit Supes punches. I turn on my mask cam, I ready my sticks.

“Hail Granny Goodness” Someone says.

“That doesn’t sound good,” I say.

“Hmm, underwhelming security” Hawkgirl says.

“Stay whelmed, we're not out of this yet” Supes says.  
“Stay what” Hawkgirl asks.

“Oh uh, guess I picked that up from” Supes starts. But WW says.

“The children,I think we found them”

“This missing eight from markovia” Supes asks.

“No, all of them” She replies. Things just got worse. I take out my sticks, The other 3 talk amongst themselves until I hear.

“Furies attack”. That battle cry came from the 4 warriors that were attacking us. Everyone matched up with one. I matched up with a fiery redhead. She was very tall, She was taller than me. She was beautiful and oh god she’s attractive. If looks could kill then I would be dead. But that’s not the only way she’s gonna try to kill me because she’s rushing at me with her sword and shield and knocks me back into the wall. But that doesn't stop me, I immediately get up and tackle her to the ground. She knocks me off with her shield. This was feeling good. I activate my taser portion of my sticks. I lunged at her. I try to hit her with a punch but she blocks, I quickly hit with an uppercut but she sees it coming. I do a couple of backflips and try to figure what to do. I connect my lighting rods and they create an attack attacking her. She takes cover behind her shield. This gives me an opportunity to attack. I lunge at her and I pound on her shield causing her legs to give out a little. I use this to sidekick her into a wall sending her smashing into it. I thought I had won but 3 seconds later I felt her tackle me while screaming at me. I feel my body hit the ground. I see her on top of me and constantly throw punches at me while I dodge. She was clearly pissed off. I bring my hands together to create Superman’s iconic sonic clap. It launches her and I launch after her and I do the same thing she was doing. I punched and punched, I heard something fire up though. It’s a giant ball of orange or yellow. It turns from small to a big one that hits Supes. He screams in pain and covers his ears. It hits us and my whole head hurts. I bend to my knees in pain. I take off my mask to cover my ears even more.

“AHHHHH” I yell out. The pain was excruciating. But it was hurting the woman I was facing even more. She was screaming and rolling in pain. For a minute I thought I should just leave her like that, but another side was telling me to help her. I got up and went closer to her. I leaned down and picked her up and flew to the end.

“Yahhhh” I yelled out as we got out. We immediately both fell to the ground. She figured out what had just happened.

“You, you saved me” She said.

“Yeah, it’s what we do,” I say. I ready my heat vision for a big one and fire at the controls leaving a big hole through the ceiling.

“You’ve been a bad boy” Granny yells down.

“I live to serve” I yell back at her.

“Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Nr catwalk above, their leader” Supes says. I nod, I try to lift off but the redhead grabs me. I try to get out of the hold I look up and the 3 leagues go through a boomtube by the likes of Granny goodness.

“That’s not good,” I whisper. The other 3 try to surround me. But I won’t let them, I jump backwards fast and hard taking the redhead with me through the hole we entered. We both enter the vacuum of space. I quickly put on my mask. She let's go of me and grabs her throat. She’s suffocating, I fly to her, I engulf her. Maybe that could help her, I don’t have any breathers.She’s unconscious so I check her pulse, She’s breathing but she’s losing time. I try to find the ship. I fly around with her looking for the ship. But I can’t find it anywhere. Uh, this isn’t going well. Her pulse is fading rapidly. I do the only thing I can think of right now.

“Mask, is there any way you detach and not risk the breather”I ask hoping for a yes. And that’s exactly what she gave me.

“Would you like to detach?” She asks. I whisper Yes. I hear the mask make a hissing sound as she detached. I grab, I immediately feel my throat tighten and clench. I place the mask on the unknown woman. It attaches to her and her vitals start to rise. I check her pulse and it goes back to normal. Though this wasn’t doing me any favors. I felt my throat grow tighter and it clenched. I felt my face start to grow numb as I feel myself slowly lose consciousness. Was this really it, was this how I was gonna die. I almost did give up, but a shiny and bright light appeared. It was the shuttle, I saw Guy form his green ball around me and the redhead. I immediately breathe in the air. The girl is still unconscious, I crawl to her and check her pulse and it was steady. Guy was slowly dropping us off on the ship. Once inside I take a minute to steady my breathing. I take a couple of big deep breaths. WW and Superman come walking over. They notice me without my mask and instead on the redhead.

“I-, I couldn’t let her die” I breathe out. They give me a small smile. They take off my mask and put cuffs on her. They give me my mask and I put it on, 

“Welcome back Nr” My mask says. It does a scan of my body and health. It shows me what’s wrong.

“Seek immediate medical attention, Lungs need immediate medical attention” She says. I got to get her a different name. Then again so do I. I feel everything start to come back.

“You did good kid,” Supes says. I nod,

“So where do I go from here?” I ask.

“Well, we're sending you to the watchtower with whoever this is” Supes says as we look at the unconscious female. 

“You did good kid,” He says.

“Indeed,” WW says from behind us. I nod at both of them.

“Thank you”

“Mother box, to the watchtower” Supes says. I grab my backpack and put the mother box in it. I picked up the prisoner, she was still knocked out. I say my goodbyes and head home. I walk through the tube feeling good about myself. I had done something hero worthy but that all faded away when I saw literally everyone in front of me looking at me. Especially Conner giving me the most angriest face he could give me.

“Hey guys” I squeak out. This day just went from great to terrible.


	18. Chapter 18

“WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING” M’gann shouted. To be honest, she had been doing most of the yelling and screaming right now. I had just come back from taking the prisoner to a cell. Conner hadn’t said a word and it was worrying me.

“I don’t think he was thinking at all” Nightwing says.  
“That is how you get yourself killed Nr, you can’t just go and leave and come back with a redhead prisoner” M’gann yells.

“Maybe we were wrong M’gann” Nightwing says. This is where I get confused.

“Wrong about what”.

“Maybe we were wrong about you joining the team, this was a selfish and cowardly move Nr, you were only thinking about yourself” He says.

“Wait just a minute now, I am ready, I'm more than ready. I just had a hiccup. I’m ready for the team” I plead. The three walk off to discuss. The rest had left, apparently to go take a tour of our new place, considering I’m able to join. The three come back,

“Nr in case we haven’t made ourselves clear. We are very disappointed in you. But we understand what you wanted” Nightwing says.

“It’s the same thing I wanted when I was first out of the tube. To meet Superman” Conner says. I bow my head but I whisper out a “Yeah”. 

“Listen, Nr we understand where you're coming from especially me” Conner starts.

“But you can’t run off and do whatever you want, one it could get yourself killed and the team” Conner says. I take in everything.

“Wait Team, as in the team” I ask. They nodded.

“I’m joining the team, Thank you guys” I say excitedly. I wrap them all up in one big hug. I hear them groaning, I quickly let them down.

“Sorry, I forget my own strength sometimes” I embarrassingly say.

“But there are conditions, for one you’ll have someone watching you to make sure you don’t go awol again” Nightwing says. I nod

“So who is it?” I ask. I hear someone mumbling about how they don’t want to do this. I turn around and find little miss Wonder Girl.

“You have got to be kidding me” I whisper. I turn back around,  
“Let me guess” I imply. They all nod.

“You couldn’t have gotten anyone else” I ask.

“Sorry little bro but there needed to be some kind of punishment. Plus you need to be able to work with your teammates” Conner says.

“Also I got something to show you,” Conner starts.

“Wait, maybe we should let your new teammate show you,” Conner says. I just look at him with a confused look. I turn around

“Come on, let's go,” Cassie says angrily . I look at Conner and he nods. We walk towards the zeta and we head through where I find myself in an apartment complex. It’s huge and nothing I had ever seen before. It had two floors with multiple rooms. I walked all around in awe.

“You got this room since you decided to go awol” Cassie says as she points at a room. I look at it and I walk inside it. It was big with a queen sized bed with a TV right in front of my bed. 

“Woah” I say in awe. Cassie walks off. I walk back out to find Victor and Garfield playing video games.

“Friend Nr”. I look to my right and find Forager.

“Forager Buddy” I say, I give him a small hug. 

“I see your shell is back to full strength” I say.

“Indeed, it is most healthy now” Forager says. I was exhausted out of my mind. From traveling to intergalactic space to beating a beautiful redhead. I needed rest, I went back to my room. Forager told me that Brion and violet were asleep and I was gonna go do that as well. I went under the comforter and immediately my eyes felt droopy.


	19. Chapter 19

“CAN YOU SEE HIM”.

“I DON’T SEE JACK”. BOOM, Right now Gar and I were playing some action/war video game. Right now we were holding off against hired mercenaries that were trying to kill a missing teenager. They were going by waves and we would set up after every wave. I aimed to my left and then my right. It’s almost like I know who’s coming before they do. Would I call myself a cheater, no I would not. If we were playing online then someone definitely would. Gar doesn’t have this advantage and he goes down. 

“Come on Nr, don’t die” He says as he jumps up and down. We had been playing for hours and He said something about breaking a record or something. The enemies keep coming. I hit one bullet at each enemy in the head to preserve bullets. I had 32 and I fired 32 bullets at 32 enemies killing them all. 50 more come. I pick up an RPG and fire a rocket at a huge chunk of enemies killing them. I reload my M4 and quickly fire at 32 more enemies. Leaving only 10 left, the thing is I’m out of bullets. I take out my pistol and fire 9 bullets leaving one left. He fires all of his bullets but I’m hiding behind cover. I hear him shout.

“I’m reloading” at no one at all. I quickly rush at him and take out my knife and stab him until he dies leaving no one left. 

“Dude you did it” Gar shouts out in joy. I didn’t know what I didn.

“What did I do?” I asked. 

“Dude, you beat the record for the amount of rounds that the game goes up to” He says.

“We should celebrate, you like Pizza” He asked. I nodded. He pushes out a button on the countertop. An alarm goes off and everyone comes out of their room in a rush.

“What’s the danger boss?” Bart Allen aka Impulse says fastly.

“We're having a PIZZA PARTY” Gar yells out. Everyone groans in annoyance but stay for the pizza. 

1 hour later.   
We were currently eating some pizza hut pizza. Gar had bought 10 pizzas. I guess he knows how everyone has a high metabolism. I was minding my own business when Cassie came from behind me.

“Nightwing needs us on the watchtower” She said.

“Us”? I asked.  
“I’m your babysitter, so we're going together” She replies. I mumble whatever. We head to the apartment’s tower and we head to the watchtower where we both see Nightwing.

“What’s up Doc?” I ask. Cassie groans in annoyance.

“I understood that reference, but that’s not why I called you up here” Nightwing says.He walks forward and we both follow him.

“The woman you brought here won’t talk to us, Said she would only talk to the person who defeated her” Nightwing starts. We head down the stairs.

“And that’s why we need you. Getting any information from her can help us figure out what Granny and her people are doing” Nightwing says. I nod. I head inside and sit across from the red shield with her on the other side. I pick up the clipboard.

“Um, hi my nam-” I start but she interrupts me.

“I don’t care what your name is, Why is it so hard for them to bring me who I want” She says angrily as she throws her chair at the wall. I get up and activate my suit from my watch. The suit forms around my body, Nightwing gave us all upgraded suits just incase of unexpected attacks. But my colors stayed the same. When the suit finished forming on me, I sat back down and took off my mask.

“So is this who you want” I ask. She doesn’t say anything. I got a good look at the woman, She was tall like I thought. I was taller but still she was tall. She was very muscular and very athletic. She had red hair and the most beautiful teal eyes. She also had freckles. I felt my cheeks get warm. What was happening to me. 

“I um, moving on. So what’s your name” I ask her. 

“Knockout” She replies. I look at her confused.

“Knockout, I meant your real name. Like your birth name” I said.

“That is my real name, and that is my birth name” She says in an offended tone.

“Sorry” I say. I write down her name on my tablet. The tablet shows her mugshot and everything I need to fill out”.

“Gender and age” I ask. She gives me a look.

“Like you don’t know already.” She replies.

“Knockout, these are just questions I have to ask. I know the obvious but I need to hear it from you” I reply.

“Female, and I don’t know my age” She says sadly. I noticed her confident tone immediately left when talking about her age. I pressed ? on the age.

“Alright moving on. You're armor, it looks a lot like something Wonder Woman would wear” I say. This is where she gives me a confused look. I pull up a picture of wonder woman and show it to her. Her armor somewhat resembled her but it wasn’t all the same.

“Our armor is specifically made for each of us, depending on our class” She states.

“What do you mean by class?” I ask. 

“There's warrior, stealth, leader” She starts.

“I am a warrior class, our training was different from Stealth and leader class” She says.

“So is there one class that one fits all of you guys” I ask.

“It’s not a class but we all do go by a name.” She starts.

“We call ourselves the female furies” She finishes. I feel my head hurt a bit. Almost like when she said that, I remembered something for a short instance but it immediately left.

“Okay Knockout, I don’t want to rush you with this interview. So we’ll take it day by day depending on how you feel” I say. She nods but looks confused.

“You look troubled, what’s wrong?” I ask. 

“No one has taken into account what my feelings are. No one’s asked what I want, so thank you” She says. I nod at her. I walk out of the room leaving her alone and walk back to nightwing and Cassie.

“So what did you get?” Nightwing asks. I give him my report.

“As far as I’m concerned, I don’t think she’s the enemy. It could be that this is a cover up but I don’t think she’s a threat” I say.

“So anything on Granny” Nightwing says.

“Nothing solid, I’m trying to ease into it. First time doing this remember” I start.

“But I did get what she called “Classes”, Also I got their team name. She said they go by the Female Furies” I finished. He nods and looks over the report.

“Great job Nr” He says as he walks away with the tablet. I was gonna walk away but Cassie stopped me.

“What was that?” She asks.

“What was what?” I ask in a confused tone.

“I saw the way you were looking at her, and the way you blushed after” She says.

“So, what does that mean”.

“What it means is that whatever’s going on with you might affect what you write on your reports” She finishes. I didn’t need to hear this so I walked and shrugged her off.

“It won’t and if it does then that’s why you're here isn’t it” I imply. I walk towards the zeta tube and I head back to the tower. Gar was still up watching TV.

“Hey Nr, what did they need you for?” He asked. Cassie walked past me into her room.

“Nothing much,had to interrogate a prisoner. You know a typical friday” I say. I grab a pepsi and I sit down next to him.

“No I don’t know, I’ve never had to integrate anyone before,” Gar says. I take a couple of sips and take off my suit which I forgot I was wearing.

“So what are you watching” I ask.

“Nothing really, been kind of scrolling back and forth.” Gar replies.

“Do you mind if I put something on” I ask. He nods and I grab the remote and put on netflix and when I get there I see a terrible thing.

“What the clone wars is leaving Netflix” I say in shock and anger.

“Yeah man, apparently Disney is making their own streaming service and putting everything Disney related on that” Gar says.

“What, Aw man I haven’t even finished the show yet” I say. I quickly play season 4 episode 1 since that was the episode I left off on leaving us watching the show.

Hours later.

“WHAT THE HECK, WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD HE SHOOT FIVES” I shouted.

“Nr keep quiet, we can’t let anyone know we're awake” Gar says.

“But seriously why, Fives knew about everything. He could’ve stopped whatever master plan Sideous had planned, He knew about everything and Fox just shot him” I said.

“I’m going to bed,” I said. I got up and headed to my bed angrily. I went under my comforter and immediately went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

“Recognize, Beast Boy, B19”.

“Oh, hey, you're a little late, Gar…”. But Gar just walks past mumbling.

“Fifty-two takes. Fifty-two” He mumbled.We were currently getting our mission briefing.

“Miss Martian was needed at the meta-human youth center.So she assigned me to lead Gamma Squad.This will be a covert mission. Recon only.” She emphasized.

“Pssh, they always say recon only. It never turns out that way” I heard. But I wasn’t the only one.

“The mission had better turn out that way, since the League is not allowed  
in Russia without prior consent”. Luthor, knowing him, definitely has a play in this.  
“We're being sent to investigate Russia's Ploshed 52 base. We have intel of a possible government sponsored meta-program there No doubt the Russian equivalent of Bedlam”.

“I understand Markovia suffered under the former Soviet Union, but do not prejudge” Brion says.

“Yes, this may be Russia's equivalent to Bedlam, or it may be their equivalent to Taos”. Our mission was given and we were heading out with the bio-ship. Our squad was BB, Brion, Tigress, Our newest recruit Terra and Halo.

We were currently flying or at least everyone that could. Russia was a very cold/snowy place. I was able to change my suit’s color to white to match the snow. Beast boy was currently waiting for Artemis’ go. She gave Brion the go and melted the rocks infront of us to give us a path and we went through and Terra closed it behind us.

“Forager, prepare for extraction. Our mission's complete” artemis relayed

“It is?” Halo asked.

“Why are we not stopping this” Brion asks.

“Because it's not our business.If volunteers wanna be heroes, who are we to say no?” Artemis says.

“But their government will use them as super soldiers for propaganda and who knows what”.

“It wouldn’t be the first time. Probably won’t be the last either” I say.

“But they want to be the Russian Justice League,” Brion continues.

“Good, maybe it takes off some of Luthor's heat for the actual Justice league. We start moving when we see Beast boy’s feed.

“Aw yes, finally some action”I say.

“I call dibs on the monkey” I say.

“I have confirmed IDs on Black Manta, Captain Boomerang and Monsieur Mallah all of whom should be in Belle Reve Prison wearing inhibitor collars”

“I thought that place was supposed to be escape proof” Brion asks.

“-It is”. We head out, Manta is gonna fire a rocket at the base but Halo stops it. We blow a hole from behind them and I immediately launch at them causing them to fall back. They look back at me.

“How about you pick on someone who knows you're here” I announce. The monkey comes at me full speed and I rush at him and I tackle him causing us to collide into the snow. I throw a couple of punches but he’s able to get me off of him by throwing me. He takes out his rocket launcher and fires at me but I catch it and throw it back at him. I figured it would’ve killed him but not just launched him back.

“Do you have bootleg rockets or something?” I mock. I hear him growl and run at me but Garfield tackles him. Alright time to help someone else. Artemis seems to be handling herself so I head to Brion and Violet and Terra. The dude throws a boomerang at Halo and it impales her hard. Brion rushes over to her. I replayed her feed and it looks like she froze up. I fly over and I punch the ground beneath boomerang dude. He throws a bunch at me but they don’t faze me.

“Are you done?” I say as I activate my heat vision. I wasn’t gonna kill the dude even though I should. But the heroes of Russia started firing missiles. Not like they hurt but it did give boomerang dude enough time to escape.

“Damn it” I mumble angrily

“Move and you'll die” One says.

“Halo, Boom Tube” Artemis calls for.

“She's still recovering” Brion says

“So we fight”

“No, stand down. We have no quarrel with the heroes of Russia”. 

“We don’t” I start.  
“But whoever they work for obviously do” I shout as I point to the 3 inmates. I had been listening to them and they mentioned Waller. I jumped up.

“Hey boys, did you guys think it would be that easy” I mock. I grab Manta by the throat.

“Waller if you're in there, I know you're listening” I say as I throw manta to the ground. I check them all. There's no way these guys would work for free. There's something else to it, 

“Echo if you're gonna do something, do it fast” Brion says. I check them all through with my X-ray vision and I find something interesting.

“Implanted chips, Waller you sneaky sneaky girl” I say. 

“Echo to the lead, we're taking them back. But were not taking them to belle reve” I say. We had other problems though. I placed cuffs on the three criminals. And brought them back down.

“These were the 3 that attacked you” I shout and show them.

“We were here to protect you,”.

“We require no help from you” One says.

“Point taken, but what happens if we weren’t here. You guys just got out here and we were fighting these guys for about 5 minutes before”.

“I mean no disrespect but we only wish to help” I finish. But the speech got the best of me when Manta fired off missiles at everyone. The monkey kicks me back and the boomerang dude cuts their cuffs off. I immediately rush at them and the monkey learns from before and punches me hard into the rocks. I shrug them off. The monkey takes off and fires at the russians. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that” I mumbled. I grab a piece of rock and throw it at the monkey. He shrugs it off and I punch him down hard and uppercut him. I jump at him and I land on him hard. He seems unconscious and I fly to the other side of the battle. I fly towards Manta and tackle him.

“You know I really don’t like it when people interrupt me” I say.   
“I don’t care”Manta shouts as he launches a barrage of missiles at me.I shoot most of them but a couple of them actually hit me. They send me flying backwards a bit. He shoots his lasers at me.

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t come prepared would you, I’ve faced superman before” He shouts. I ready my heat vision for a heavy blast and fire and immediately take over Manta’s laser. 

“Ahhhhh” I yell my heat vision takes over and Manta’s helmet explodes. I stop my heat vision and find the boomerang guy taken down already. We finished but the Russians stood in front of us.

“We're not here to fight you which should be obvious, since our ship could've  
attacked you while camouflaged. All we ask is that you allow us to take these escaped convicts back to prison” Artemis says.

“Do you think us fools? You American meta-humans have violated Russian sovereignty” One says

“We are not Americans,” Brion says.

\- “And we're not your enemy” Gar says.

“-You can take us in. We won't resist. But word will get out that your top secret base was infiltrated by two separate covert American meta-squads'' Artemis threatens. It was really only one but who’s counting. 

“Just Go” The lady russian says. We load up the prisoners on the bio-ship and we head to belle reve prison. Artemis and the team stay on the ship while I take the prisoners to the prison with Brion. The monkey’s a bit feisty but we get the job done. We met with Kaldur AKA aquaman. Brion and I stand next to Kaldur and we hand them off to the guards.

“Kaldur'ahm, seeing you in those colors turns my stomach” Manta says.

“Then it is fortunate you cannot see them from your prison cell, Father” Kaldur says.

“I spoke with Warden Economos about the three dangerous felons who escaped Belle Reve under his watch.  
“Let me guess, he had no idea they were gone?” Artemis implies.

“He admitted nothing, but yes. That was my impression He claimed the situation  
was being handled and promised to send someone up to explain” Kaldur says.

“Oh, someone other than the man in charge of the place?” Artemis asked.

“Apparently. How did the new team members do on the mission?” Kaldur says.

Uh, you know they can hear you” Artemis asks.

“I do” Kaldur confirms.

“Halo got banged up pretty good, but the rest did okay” Artemis confirms

“- And Tara?” Kaldur asks.

“She did fine. So, what now, boss?

Press conference? Tell the world Belle Reve is not as escape proof as advertised?” Kaldur says.

“I wouldn't recommend it.” I looked to the voice and I found a short, african american woman.

“Amanda Waller. What is the former Warden of Belle Reve doing here now?” Kaldur asks.

“My job and my duty. When your people aren't interfering” 

“So it was an op. Manta, Mallah, Boomerang, all working for you” Kaldur says.

“Not for me, for the US Government, which I represent. By tapping into Belle Reve's previously untapped source of meta-individuals? To run hazardous missions we wouldn't risk our people on”.

“That’s not what it looked like from our angle” I interrupted. 

“So what did it look like” She questioned.  
“It looked like you were trying to take out the Russians, You see I bet you learned that they have nice armor and I think your government wants it too” I imply. 

“Nonetheless, you risk losing Manta on the world?” Kaldur says.

“There are carrots and sticks. Very persuasive sticks. Our operatives know they're extremely expendable” She says.

“I see. And if your Suicide Squad is caught or killed?” Kaldur asks.

“They're disavowed. Task Force X does not officially exist” She says.

“That explains the chips” I say. She looks at me pissed off.

“Then why reveal it to me?” Kaldur asks.

“Clarity. You expose my operation and I expose your little playgroup. Given current public opinion, the League has way more to lose than I” She says.

“She’s right, the whole world knows the U.S government does some shady stuff. But going back to the chips, how do they explode” I ask.

“Is it a big one that everyone can see, or is it a tiny one that just kills that person” I ask.

“I noticed your chips in all three of them, I also noticed that they kept on ticking. It wasn’t so hard to figure it out. Plus it was so obvious that the prisoners you put these chips on were superhuman in some way that had no way out of their sentences” I start.

“I looked up the records on our detainees. All life sentences that you know have no way out of their sentences” I finish.

“So who’s the one with more secrets, Us or you Director” I finish. 

“We all have our secrets that we keep” She says as she walks away. 

“You did good work my friend” Brion says. We finally went back to the tower. I took off my suit and gave them my report. I gave Artemis my report and debriefed with the rest of the team. But for some reason Halo was nowhere to be found.


	21. Outcast

So knockout, here’s how I would like this to go” I start. Today was currently day five. I had been only able to get some one on one with Knockout. Mostly due to missions.

“I want to earn you're trust, so the way this will work. I ask a question and then you will ask a question. That way we can earn each other’s trust” I say.

“So knockout, are you picked out to be a warrior or how does that work” I ask.

“We all are raised from Granny Goodness in her orphanage. And were trained from birth by Granny. Specifically Military tactics and were trained to be the finest of warriors. And we live to serve Darkseied’s will” She says. I get everything down and I circle Darkseid.

“So now you ask me a question” I say. She takes a while to think.

“Um, what’s your name” She asked.

“I’m Nr” I say.

“Nr?” She questioned. I nod

“And you said I didn’t have a real name” She jokes.

“Still trying to figure that out” I say in an embarrassed tone.

“Okay so question 2, Darkseid who is that” I ask. She shivers at the name. I’m going to assume that she isn’t too fond of this guy. She takes a deep breath.

“Hey if you are uncomfortable with this, we can move on” I say. She shakes her head.

“Darkseid was the one you always wanted to impress. He’s the ruler of apocalypse, he decides if you lived or died. He was a monster but I knew no other life than that. Every day it was train and train and battle. I had to kill my own sisters for his personal enjoyment” She says. I see a tear roll down but she quickly gets rid of it. She gets a hold of herself.

“So how did you learn your techniques? There aren’t many people or beings that can beat me” She asked. But I blanked out, Now knowing what she had gone through. She reminded me what I was before. But she quickly snaps me out of it by snapping in my face.  
“Oh sorry, I um. I was trained to be a killer or an assassin type. I was trained in every form of stealth, martial arts and beyond. I was made to be a stone cold killer but I broke through my past and I’ve started to create my own destiny” I say.

“So you're like me” She asks. I nod,

“But how, you were made for one purpose and only one. You had no knowledge of any life” Knockout asked.

“My brother. He helped me break through it. He was my savior, He introduced me to his friends and his family” I start.

“I’m hoping I can help you the same way he helped me,” I say. We looked at each other right in each other’s eyes for a second but we quickly turned our heads. My cheeks are heating up.

“What if it’s too late for someone like me” She asks. I get up and walk towards the red shield.

“If someone like me can be redeemed, then so can you” I whisper to her. I turn back around and head to the zeta and back to the tower. It was snowing and it looked beautiful. I could’ve just stayed in the tower but I decided to leave. I decided to walk around the area. I saw all of these families and people smiling and having fun together. Conner said today was the day people celebrated Thanksgiving. It was nice to see, I took out my phone that Batman paid for. Conner wrote me a text.

“Hey little bro, Forager M’gann, Victor and I are having a little feast, You're invited if you want.” Conner said. Any other day I would’ve gone but for some reason I decided not to go. I went back to the tower and changed into some warmer clothes. I zeta’d to Star City. I walked to where Will Harper’s house was. I walked up the steps and I’m about to knock on the door but I don’t. I don’t know why but I saw everyone inside having fun. So I left and went back to the watchtower. I bought some food on the way and put it on a tray and went back to the detention room where Knockout was. She was surprised to say the least.

“Are we doing another session?” She asked. I shake my head no.

“No, today were just gonna talk. No writing no nothing” I say. I sit myself down on the floor and hand her food.

“Today is thanksgiving. It’s a human term so to say. It’s where we gather around with our families and tell them what we are grateful for” I explain. This is where she gives me a confused look.

“Why would you spend this holiday with me? Don't you have a family let alone a brother” She asks.

“I tried, but everyone has families and everyone looked happy. I’m so new to all of this and to be honest I don’t feel like I belong, everyone was having fun and smiling. I just didn’t know if I would be accepted” I started.

“Plus, I can’t just leave you alone on this fine holiday” I say. I wipe my tears.

“Hey it’s okay. It's okay to feel like an outcast sometimes, I mean look at me.” She says.

“A prisoner in a world I do not know” She says.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been trying to make this easier for you but no matter what, you’ll always think of yourself as a prisoner” I say. She shakes her head.

“It’s alright, You’ve tried your best” She says. We continue to talk throughout the night. We laughed and smiled at each other. We ate and just had fun. Eventually We got so tired to the point we just slept their.


	22. Chapter 22

“Okay, Garfield, you called this meeting” M’gann says. Everyone was currently on the watchtower. I didn’t really have to go far. Apparently Gar had called a team meeting. 

“And I appreciate you hearing me out. Kaldur, though the Justice League ranks are divided, you stand center-stage defending a world seemingly committed to stopping your good works. And, M'gann, you lead the team against our adversaries while avoiding the spotlight. Despite all obstacles, you're both making a difference. But something is missing” Gar starts.

“Okay, I'll bite. What?” Artemis says.

“A public version of the team. Young heroes rebelling against the system to fight the good fight in clear view.  
“No, we do not put those kinds of targets on our underage heroes. That is what  
the Justice League is for” Kaldur says. But this is where I jump in.

“But it makes sense,” I say. 

“The League can't do what we need because you're playing on the Light's game board. Have you seen the headlines lately? Lex Luthor's grip on the United Nation” I finish

“Plus the public fear of meta-humans, meta-teen trafficking. Bad guys like Granny Goodness and Baron Bedlam are capitalizing on all of it. We've lost the hearts and minds of the people we're trying to protect. Demagogues and fear mongers have caused folks to give up on the heroic ideal, the reason the Justice League was formed in the first place” Gar finishes.

“Great, now I'm thoroughly depressed,” Artemis says.

“Don't worry, I've got you covered. See, we're gonna break the rules the League can't. We're gonna connect with people in ways that can't be blocked by governments. We're gonna quiet the fears of the public terrified by the meta-gene generation. And we'll do it all by inspiring that generation, because we are them, raised alongside them in the fallout of a scary meta-human world. We can be the heroes that empower them to conquer their fears”.

“That's a great speech, Gar, sincerely. But how's that any different from what the League's trying to do now?” M’gann asks. This is where I come in.

“The League and the Light are fighting spin campaigns, and the Light's winning. That's not what I'm talking about” I say.

“Look at this. Without even trying, these actions have generated something organic, something beyond spin. Something that can ever emerge from under the thumb  
of Luthor or Granny. It's something relatable It's something we can build on by giving people something they can brand,something they can own on social media, something that makes them part of the story. We're gonna be highly mobile and accessible. And together, we're gonna start a revolution” Gar says.

“Hopefully, we still don’t know if we can,” I say.

“You have given us much to consider,” Kaldur says. I’m getting annoyed, all of this waiting and seeing. So I step up.

“No, we haven't. Get on board or get out of the way” I announce as the others stand behind me.

“You all heard the story” Bart imputes.

“You guys built this team?”

“It's time to take it to the next level”. Cassie says. 

“Are you sure you're ready for this kind of spotlight?” Artemis asks.

“Green skin, can't hide” Gar says.

“The Reach outed me two years ago” Jamie says.

“Kid Flash is out too from back in Wally's day Public doesn't always get that I'm a different guy. Plus, I never really grew out of the whole secret ID thing anyway. You?” Bart says.

“Markovia and the world already knows what I've become. Now I want to show them who I have become” Brion says.

“And there was no way I was gonna let this be a no-girl squad” Cassie says.

“The group needed a little color,” Static says.

“Hey, brown skin here” Beetle says. 

“Might as well be blue skin with that face plate” Static says.

“And me, well I’m nobody, so as far as I know there is no risk for me, plus even if their was. I’m ready and waiting” I say.

“And the rest of you? Not ready. Not yet” Halo says.

“That's just fine. I was afraid I was losing my entire team” M’gann says.

“And I'm guessing we're too old,” Artemis says. I raise my hand.

“Permission to speak” I say. Kaldur nods.

“M’gann if you’ll let me, I would like to join both teams. Somehow I would like to have a spot on both, whether It’s mostly stealth or just showing myself in the spotlight” I say.

“Huh. So it is decided. The covert team will now consist of Miss Martian, Superboy, Tigress,Echo,“Halo, 13, Forager, and Tara.

“While Beast Boy will lead Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, Static,Geo-Force and Echo in this new public squad” Kaldur finishes.

“But still, covertly answer to the League through Miss Martian agreed” Kaldur says.

“Agreed, Oh, and there's one more thing I got covered. Welcome to the premier building,  
the new squad's base of operations. I call this the Hub. Holographic computer interface,  
secured link to Watchtower systems. Basically, our mission room. When not in service, it'll double as our super stylin' living space” Gar starts.

“Nr, Brion, Forager and Cassie knew about this place mostly because they needed somewhere to live” Gar said.

“I was gonna show Cas with the rest of the group but because of Nr’s babysitting duty, I told her as well” Gar finishes. 

“Everyone has their separate rooms” Gar starts.

“Finally” Beetle shouts. But calms down.

“I mean, thank you” He says

“No problem B, But Nr, Brion and Forager already have their rooms picked out so whatever’s left is yours” Gar says.

“And if anyone's hungry, got that covered too. And just like Mount Justice, we'll eventually have a medical bay, a science lab, a gym” Gar starts.

“We even have a Zeta Tube” Gar finishes

“Wow, it really is starting to feel like the Cave back in the day.But, um…”

“Who's paying for all this?” Artemis finishes.

“Ha, Gretchen Goode. She might still have me locked into a contract, but that means old Granny has to pay me, enough to finance the mission to take her down” Gar says.

“Now that's what I call payback” I say. I give him my hand to high five and we high five. Everyone else takes a look around and picks their rooms and then they come back.

“The new place is great, Gar. But there's no way six teenagers are gonna live here alone and unsupervised”.

“I would be happy, honored to move in and act as a den mother. I'm already working with Victor, so it would help to stay close to him. Plus, I've been living in a hotel for the last four months, and, well, it's not for me” Dr. Jace says. Everyone started gathering around and began talking. But my head started to ring. I closed my eyes and opened them up again. 

“Ah, man” I say as I take a step back. I shake my head hoping to get rid of it and it stops for a while. 

“Hey you good”. I look to my left and find Victor.

“Yeah, I’m fine” I say as I walk off to my room. I try to get some sleep but my head hurts for some odd reason. I’ve never felt anything like this before. But the alarm goes off. I’m going to assume the trouble alarm. I walk out and put my suit on and M’gann has the news on but it’s weird, she’s just sitting there. Hasn’t said one word. But she was talking before. But she starts talking again.

“ Hold up. Looks like the League's already on it” M’gann says. But I immediately go for the zeta tube and zeta there. It was cold and dark. Kaldur was taking care of one and did. 

I jumped and launched at one destroying one the ships. But the other one hit Kaldur. I grab a piece of the destroyed ship and launch it the other ship but Beetle grabs it.

“Woah man, there is reach there” He says. I look at him confused, I grab the cockpit and open it up and find one still dazed. He takes out his pistol but I grab it and throw it away. I knock him out with a punch but I see Cassie get launched by a blast. I run to where she is.

“Wonder Girl, you good” I yell. I heard that she’s fine with some other words. So I focus on the ship. It was coming right at us and it fires it’s blaster bolts at me and I get hit and it hurts.

“What the” I say. But that doesn’t stop me and I launch myself at the ship and it blasts me out the air.

“I’m really getting tired of this” I say so I fire a heat blast at the engine causing it to crash down.

“Beetle, I got two for you,” I say. I got confirmation and waited. But I didn’t seem to hear the other coming at me but Cassie seemed to because she caught it with her rope and brought it down. I went behind and it took out it’s thrusters leaving it dead. I gave her a thumbs up. Beetle came and deactivated everything and so did the paparazzi. I walked over to Brion.

“So, being famous does have its downsides” I say.

“Indeed, it can be fun but also not so fun” Brion says. Gar handles the paparazzi and everyone gets their five seconds of fame, even Brion though Gar had more than five seconds. We head to unmask the reach pilots. Turns out it wasn’t the reach, instead common villains using reach tech. Apparently they worked for intergang but that was the least of our problems.

“Sheriff, arrest these costumed delinquents. The Justice League did not go through the proper channels to be in Brooklyn” Some random dude says. This is where I step up,

“We're not the justice league,” I say.

“Oh so they’re vigilanties” He assumes.

“They just saved our whole town” The sheriff says.

“Saved it? Look what they've done to our library” He says.

“Dad. Uncool” A girl says.

“Don't you "Dad" me, Tommi Tompkins. It's time your little newsgirl legion woke up and smelled the maple syrup. Lex Luthor warned us about your type, and Brooklyn listened, passed strict laws prohibiting vigilante justice. Laws designed to protect us from exactly  
this kind of mayhem” He finishes.

“First off, a lot worse would’ve happened if we didn’t show up. What defense do you guys have Pistols. Second, those so called laws that were supposedly made to protect you don’t exist for that reason. They exist to save his ass” I say.

“Sheriff, if you value your badge, you'll arrest these criminals” He says. 

“This is outrageous” Brion shouts as his fire turns on. But I turn around to cool him off. But Gar comes up.

“If we have to be arrested to do good, so be it” He says as he puts his hands out. The sheriff arrests all of us but there was a whole other problem to worry about. We were walking when the sheriff pulled us aside.

“Scarab sensed the ship lock on our position. But it won't target Reach tech 'cause it's on autopilot summoned by a distress signal from the warbugs”.

“Hey, we didn't activate any signals. Didn't even know those things had them”.

“Look, if I were you, I'd call the Justice League. We don't need meta-vigilantes, we have  
the United States Air Force, which I called in, by the way” The sheriff says. Ah great.

“What do we do?” Cassie says.

“One thing we don’t do is wait for your military to send reinforcements. They'll bomb that ship out of the sky. And it'll crash down and flatten your whole town” Gar says.

“Now will you call the Justice league?” The sheriff asks.

“No we got this” I say. But the sheriff disagrees.

“Then I’m sorry, my hands are tied” He says.

“Mine aren't. Just handcuffed. Squad, it's time for a jailbreak. You can arrest us again after we save your town again” Gar says.

“Scarab says the only way I can shut down the ship is from the inside,” Beetle says.

“Then we're going in,” Gar says. We quickly rush and fly to the ship that is currently going down.

“Woo-hoo, we're in. Now shut this sucker down, Blue”

“Good news. Just checked every deck, no baddies, just their bones, we're in no danger at all” Beetle says.

“Uh, bad news” Brion asks.

“The good guys are here to blow us out of the sky. But this ship will blow them out of the sky, and those jets are manned”.

“Of course they are”

“They're almost in range. And it looks like the ship Has a lock on them - Blue?” Gar asks.

“- Good news. I can totally cut power to the ship's weapons” Beetle starts.

“Please, no bad news. Please, no bad news” Bart repeats.

“ Bad news?”. Bart groans out.

“I can only do it by deactivating the ship's engines at the same time,” Beetle says.

“So it crashes down and flattens the whole town”. Gar thinks of a plan and cooks one up.

“Blue, hit the gas. Give us enough thrust to clear the town, Nr can you go outside and catch us” He asks. I nod and I head out to where I think it will land. And it turns out I did a perfect job because next thing I know I see the ship and it’s heading right at me. I position myself and I catch the ship but because of how fast it was going and how heavy it was, it sends me back a little bit. Luckily I’m able to stop it. I set it down and pant heavily. I collapse on the snow.

“Aw man, that was tiring” I groaned. They all come rushing out and congratulating me. I hear the paparazzi behind us and the sheriff and the mayor talking. Then I heard something about Gar’s speech. I was just icing my knees. Then we eventually came back home and I went to go ice my knees again. But my headache came back and so did the ringing. But this time was different. When my headache ended I heard a voice.

“It’s almost time my boy”.


	23. “The time has come”

Yo Gar, It’s almost on” I yelled. Right now Gar was currently getting Pizza for him and I. We were watching Revenge of the sith. The horrific order 66 scene was almost on and he loved that scene. 

“Alright, I’m back” He said as he jumped onto the couch. Right now the clones were taking on the droids and Obi-wan had come to tell Cody to attack the upper levels. But my head started to hurt, and it hurt stronger than before. Obi wan left and Cody got the call. As palpatine said those terrible words I heard the same thing.

“Nr, the time has come, execute order 66”. I lost all control of my body.

“Yes, my lord” Cody and I said at the same time. I turned and grabbed Gar by the throat. But I was able to get control for an extra second or two.

“Find him, Find him, Fives, FIND HIM FIVES” I yell as I throw Gar through the wall. Now my body was completely taken over. Everyone came rushing out.

“What is going on?” Brion asked. He saw Gar on the ground and I was standing above him.

“Nr, what is going on” He asked. But I didn’t respond, I couldn’t.

“Good Soldiers follow orders” I say. That is what I was saying over and over again. Cassie came out . She immediately drew to a conclusion to what happened.

“I knew you were a traitor” She said. She launched at me and punched me into the wall.

“Good soldiers follow orders”. I lunged at her and punched her sending a couple of inches backwards. I was gonna attack but Beetle came out and started firing his guns at me. I fired off my heat vision. Or at least my body did, We were both going at it until my heat vision took over and hit him in the chest causing a mini explosion. Cassie tackled me to the ground and started punching me over and over.

“I knew it and no one believe me.” She mumbled. It tickled and my body stopped time and landed a huge punch at her that sent her into the ceiling and crashing down hard. She tried to get up but my body grabbed her by the head and threw her at the wall. She hit it and my body tackled her into the wall. She groaned out in pain. But my body wasn’t done yet. It grabbed her by the head and smashed her into the wall and kept on repeating it over and over again until My body got launched by Bart backwards. He said some stuff but he was talking way too fast. He ran and hit me a bunch of times kind of like Flash does. But my body figured this out and figured when he would turn hard and stopped the time. Oh no I know what he’s gonna do. Sorry Bart. My body ran over to him and immediately hit his knee hard causing it to break. My body reset time and immediately Bart screamed out in pain. 

“AHHHHHH”. His screams rang out in the tower. Static tried to hit me with his shock attack but my body immediately heat visioned him. I guess my body was done playing games. Brion, Terra, Forager, and Violet all looked in horror at what I have done.

“Good soldiers follow orders” I repeat. Damn I really was like Tup and all of the clones. I just beat up my friends. For some reason my body didn’t attack them, my body had specific orders not to harm any of them especially Terra for some reason. My body moved on to the zeta tube and headed to the watchtower. It acted all normal for some reason. It still mumbled those same words but kept a low profile. It went down to the detention center. Oh no, was my body coming to kill Knockout. It went down,

“Nr are we doing another session?” She asked. But I wasn’t able to respond, instead I immediately unlocked her cell. I was fighting for a chance at my body, even a second could help her. I went through a lot of pain, we were standing right across from each other.It took me awhile but I was able to get another second.

“Help me,” I say through the pain. And my body went to its original state. Believe it or not my body said different words for once.

“We are to bring over Darkseid's invasion force over. We will be the frontlines and take out the Justice league and their minions. We shall destroy this pathetic planet” I finish. I turn to walk and this is where Knockout’s true test really takes place.

“No I can’t, I can’t do that” She said. My body turns around.

“Nr, he gave me a chance to try and start a new life. He gave me an opportunity to leave that past life behind me. He helped me” She starts. She got into a battle position.

“Now it’s my turn to help him” She finishes. My body just stands there, I guess trying to think about what happened. But it didn’t take him long because he activated my heat vision.

“Then you will die” He says coldy. She launches at him and he fires the heat vision but Knockout dodges and uppercuts me sending my body in the air. She jumps and punches my body fast and hard. She brings me up by the head but my body lunges at her and tackles her into the ground. My body brings up my arms for a heavy attack. But she slides under my legs and kicks me into the wall. My body doesn’t give up and superclaps her off her feet. My body launches it at her head but she dodges it and punches him into the wall. He growls. He was getting pissed off so he launched himself at her and tackled her. He punches her and punches and punches her. Her face got bloodier and bloodier with every punch my body threw. No, I have got to try harder.

“Your name is Nr, you haven’t had the time to pick out an earth name but that is your name” She starts. 

“SHUT UP” MY body yells at her as it punches her again.

“I’m not gonna fight you, not anymore”. 

“You're my friend, at first I didn’t think that would happen but it did”. My body punches her over and over again.

“This is my mission” My body says. It punches her over and over again. Harder and harder than the ones before until my body stops for a second.

“Then finish it, Cause if this is the way I die, then so be it” She says. This can’t happen, not like this. I’m able to gain control of my body once more, my body begins to groan and my head begins to hurt. I see Knockout is still on the ground and hurt and bleeding back. This is it, this was the last chance I was gonna get. I made my body throw itself in the walls and just try to hurt it. But I lost it again and I feared I wasn't going to be able to grab it again. But luckily I felt two little things on my back and it shocked me. Green electricity flowed through my body until I fell on my knees and eventually went unconscious.


	24. Chapter 24

3rd person pov.

“Nr is down, I repeat Nr is down” Nightwing said. He had currently fired his kryptonite taser at Nr. He needed to get him inside a cell before he woke up again and that’s exactly what he did. After that he went to check on the girl.

“Hey, you okay” He asked. She nodded though she felt like crap. 

“Well you don’t look okay, So I’m bringing you to the infirmary” He said. He knew he needed to be careful with her. He picked her up and put her arm around his neck. He carried her to the zeta tube where they zeta’d.

“We got another one” Nightwing yelled. The infirmary was currently filled with the team. Everyone was currently on hospital beds. M’gann, Conner, Brion, Violet, Victor, and Terra are currently taking care of the injured. Cassie, Bart and Jamie took the hardest of hits. Gar and Virgil took hits but not as bad.

“Why would he do that?” Gar asked out in pain. 

“We don’t know but we're gonna find out” M’gann replies as she was cleaning off his bloody face.

“Why do you think Gar” Cassie groaned out.

“He’s a traitor, we took him in and it was the perfect opportunity to attack” She got out before groaning out again. Conner was gonna say something but she was right, even if it was against Nr’s will they still let him in like nothing. Nightwing had placed Knockout on a bed and Dr.Jace had come over to look her over. When they had finished Conner had decided to go watch the video. He needed to figure out what went wrong. He watched over and over again, saw something. Instead of immediately throwing Gar as soon as he could, he twitched and said something. He couldn’t read it what he said but he knew he said something. So he got up and went back to the med bay where M’gann was.

“I need to talk to Gar,” He said. But M’gann was worried, Conner had just found out that his brother went on an insane friendly fire spree and was worried that Conner might do something irrational. 

“Please, it’ll only be a minute or two” Conner pleaded. M’gann stepped aside but stayed with him. Conner sat down next to Gar.

“Gar buddy, do you remember if Nr told you anything before going haywire” Conner asked. He was really hoping to get something if anything out of Gar. 

“Yeah, he said something about “finding Fives” Gar said. This is where Conner got confused.

“Who’s Fives?” Conner asked.

“Fives was a clone trooper that found out about Order 66 and warned Rex and Anakin,” Gar replied. Gar had watched every episode of the clone wars with Nr. He knew everything about it.

“So how would that help?” Conner asked himself.

“Well Fives did find genetic implanted chips in every clone. That’s how they were able to issue the order” Gar finished. He groaned out in pain once more.

“Alright that’s enough, He needs rest” M’gann said. Conner nodded.

“M’gann do you think there's a way you can find out if there's a chip in Nr” Conner asked.

“It’s possible, but the only way I could find that out is if I read his mind. And I know how you feel about that so I’ll let you decide”. He went back to the monitor showing his brother punching at the red wall and heat visioning and doing anything he can to get out of his cell. He needed to know but first he went to Knockout’s bed.

“Hey,” Conner said. She nodded back at him.

“Thank you” He started off.

“For what” She asked.  
“I saw the video, you could’ve run off with him but instead you decided to stay and fight him” He said.

“My question is why,” He asked. She took a deep breath.

“I guess you could say that our sessions got through to me. He told me about another life that I could live other than just being what I was destined to be” She started.

“He said he wanted to help me the way his brother helped him. So because he helped me I wanted to help him” She finished. Conner nodded and was about to walk away but asked one more question.

“Do you think he’s still in there? The real Nr I mean” He asked. She nodded. He left and went down to the holding cell where Nightwing was. 

“I figured I’d find you here,” Conner said. 

“You know I couldn’t let you do this alone” Nightwing replied. 

“I’LL KILL YOU” Nr yelled out as he punched the wall hoping to get out of the cell.

“Luckily it’s Superman Proof” Nightwing said. Conner nodded.

“So what do you think?” Nightwing asked. 

“There's a possibility that he’s being mind controlled. There's also a possibility that this is what was meant to happen”

“But you're hoping that there's a chip in there”. Conner nodded.

“I’m glad you're handling yourself better than what I expected,” Nightwing said. He left to go check on the team.

“Dick,” Conner started. Dick knew what Conner was gonna ask.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get her,” He replied. Conner knew that this was violating every level of Nr’s trust but he needed to know. 

5 minutes later.  
M’gann was walking down the stairs and Nightwing was manning the controls.

“Conner, are you sure about this?” M’gann asked. He only nodded. She grabbed his face and forced him to look her in the eyes. 

“Are you sure” She asked sharply. 

“Yeah I’m sure” He replied. They broke apart.

“Dick, release the gas,” Conner said. Krypointe Gas released in the cell causing Nr to become a coughing and unbalanced mess until he went unconscious. Brion came in and wondered what was going on. M’gann went into the cell and grabbed Nr’s head. Conner placed cuffs on Nr just in case he woke up. She looked in his eyes and started to venture in. She started at the beginning of his life and saw everything. She saw when he met Conner and Match. He didn’t automatically have the body of a teen. He grew as a normal baby but for some reason he aged like Conner and was still 4 years younger than Conner. M’gann found out the reason why he Barley ages now is because of all of the cryogenic freezing Lex put him through. It froze up those that part of his body and now those cells are now dead which is the reason he has barely aged She saw all the vigorous training he had gone through and all the different tests he had to run. She saw when they added new powers to him. He would have to go against Match for training exercises. She saw when he would play with Conner and she saw when they would erase Conner’s mind and Nr would have to teach him everything over and over again. She saw the tragic day when Conner was saved. He had nobody to interact with, only the genomorphs. He was eventually transferred to the league of shadows and taught everything he knew. He was sent on stealth and assignation missions. But from what M’gann was seeing he didn’t want to do that anymore. Which is why Lex brought him back to the states and had him implanted with a bio-chip. That was when she jumped back.

“Ah” M’gann shouted as she jumped backwards.

“M’gann” Conner shouted. Dick quickly closed the cell.

“M’gann are you okay” Conner asked. She nodded her head in pain.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” She said. He helped her up.

“What did you see?” He asked.

“Everything, I saw everything Conner” She said.

“So is there a chip?” Conner asked. She nodded.

“Well how do we get it out?” He asked.

“The same way they got it in. With kryptonite” Nightwing said.

“You want to do what?” Conner asked.

“We use a piece of kryptonite and at the measurement we could get the chip out” Nightwing replies.

“But it could kill him,” Conner says angrily.

“Conner if we don’t get that chip out soon. Kryptonite isn’t gonna be the only thing we have to worry about” M’gann replies. Conner looked at her with a confused look.

“That chip is killing him, the longer he goes without without causing chaos and destruction the more it kills him” M’gann says. Conner's face shook in horror.

“Alright so what do we have to do?” Conner asked. Nightwing pulls out a piece of krypointe.

“We use this to slice where the chip is and after we have M’gann go in and grab the chip” Nightwing says. Conner nods. This needs to be done for his brother and for himself.

1 hour later.  
Nr was unconscious on a table. M’gann was nearby waiting for her to be called up. But Victor was in there which he was confused by.

“Why am I here again?” Vic asked. 

“You're gonna be doing the cutting” Nightwing said. This is where he got really confused.

“Remember that blaster you used before,” Nightwing starts. Vic nods. Nightwing gives Vic a piece of kryptonite.

“Well you're gonna narrow your blaster to minimum, and filter it through” He finishes. Vic thinks and his blaster shifts.

“Woah” Vic gasps as it shifts.

“I don’t really know if I ca-” Vic starts but Conner steps up.

“Please Victor” He pleads. 

“Tell me what to do,” He says. They shave all of Nr’s hair so they can get a good look at his head. They put cuffs on him and put him under. Vic creates a slice on Nr’s right side of his head. Big enough for M’gann and small enough so that doesn’t create another problem for the team. After the slice was created M’gann morphed her fingers so that they were very thin and long. Her fingers went into Nr’s head and immediately she felt weird. She took invading someone's privacy to a whole other level. She looked and looked until she eventually found the chip. It was fleshy and not what she expected. She grabbed it and took it out. 

“I got it” She gasped out. Victor quickly sealed the slice. They all saw the chip and it was red. Nightwing took it.

“I’m gonna examine the chip,” He said. But that wasn’t the only thing they had to worry about. Red alarms were going off, sirens blared off and they looked at Nr. He was seizing.

“What’s going on”. They rushed to Nr.

“We need to stabilize, Dr. Jace we need you in the med bay” M’gann called on the intercom. Conner was gonna go help but Nightwing pushed him out of the med bay much to Conner’s dismay.

“Hey, let the doctors do their jobs,” Nightwing said. Conner stood outside the medbay waiting anxiously and patiently for the next hour. Finally Dr. Jace came out.

“We were able to stabilize him,” She started. Conner took it as a sigh of relief but it sounded like there was more.

“But we needed to place him in a self induced coma for his body to fully heal” She finished. Conner nodded slowly. M’gann put a hand on his back and kissed his cheek for encouragement. He walked over to his brother and just sat down because he didn’t really know what else to do.


	25. Chapter 25

NNNNN AH”. I felt my body jolt up for air. I was breathing heavily and fast. What had happened, where was I. Where was. I looked down and noticed I was in a hospital gown but why. I got off the bed and put the pants that were on. I took off the gown leaving me in the jeans and shirtless. I walked or at least I tried to. I guess that’s what days off my legs do to you. I take it slowly and my legs still feel a bit wobbly. I walk until I reach the main hall. There I see reflection of myself. My head was shaved, or at least it was because I got like a buzzcut now. I have a scar on the right side of my head and I had a stubble that was growing. I walked forward to the main hall where I found everyone but my legs finally gave out. I tried to get back up but I couldn’t. It took me a while,

“Need a hand”. I looked up and I saw Cassie lending me her hand. I took it but she brought me in close.

“You ever give me a reason to put you down, I will take that opportunity faster than anything you ever knew” She said sharply. After she took her hand away in disgust.

“Thanks for the help, really appreciate it,” I said sarcastically. But luckily Gar came over and lended me a hand.

“Sorry about her, she’s still a bit on edge about everything” He said. I nodded, Couldn’t really blame her to be honest. He brought me over to the couch and turned on the news in front of the sun.

“Thanks, this is just what I needed”. I had already felt my body coming back to strength. But that wasn’t the only thing I was worrying about. Granny was talking on the news.

“She's just taunting us, Gar. Don't let her get in your head”

“Forager wishes Forager could smell out Violet Harper as Forager once smelled out Victor Stone”. I looked back and saw Forgaer.

“Forager buddy” I said. He came over and I gave him a high five.

“Friend Nr, are you okay now” He asked. I felt bad, I had gone haywire and nobody knew why. And to be honest I don’t even know if I am free from that mind control.

“What’s with the somber mood. Plus where’s Violet” I asked. Everyone looked down.

“Gretchen has Violet, She’s offworld since nobody can decet her,” Gar says. 

“Well then we got to go find her” I say as I try to get up. But my legs don’t do me justice.

“You have to stay here and sit in the sun” Bart says as he superspeeds to me.

“Thanks, also sorry for the whole leg thing” I say. I had a lot of apologies to make.

“No problemo bucko, wasn’t your fault. M’gann told me everything” Bart says fast.

“Um, does anyone know where Conner is”. They all point to the corner of the ceiling. I try to get up but Bart hands me a pair of crutches.

“Figured you might need em” He said. I nodded and took them. Jeez this is a workout of its own. I made it up the stairs and found Conner and M’gann talking, or at least I think they were. They were across from each other and they were making facial expressions at each other. Looks like I should come back another time. I went down there with Forager.

“Yes, Doorman Kirby Jacobs? How can Fred Bugg assist you?” Forager said.

“Hey, Fred. Uh, there's a… a gentleman here in the lobby to see you guys. He says his name's Savage Should I send him up?”. Savage, no it can’t be. 

“I believe your shepherds who have lost a sheep” Savage says.

“Tell us where Halo is” Brion shouts. He had come from behind and didn’t even notice him.

“That is precisely why I'm here. I know you have a Motherbox. I'm here to offer coordinates, so you can boomtube to Ms. Harper's location” Savage replies coldly.

“What’s the catch?” I reply.

“The catch, as you put it, is this. You promise to tell her abductor exactly who sent you” He replies. It was game time.

“I can't reach Thirteen” 

“Last I heard, she was at the Tower of Fate, training with Zatanna”.

“We’ll manage”

“I know. But it's a team mission to recover one of our own. And she's part of the Team”.

“I’ll sub” I say.

“Woah Nr, you just woke up from a coma and you can barely walk,” M’gann said.

“Give me a second” I say. I crutch myself to the elevator and head towards the top. I reach the roof, The sun blares on me and I can feel myself gaining my powers. But it’s taking forever. So I head to the edge of the roof. I need to see if I can fly still. I throw the crutches behind me. And I let myself fall off the roof. My body free falls towards the bottom and for a second I think that maybe my flight is gone but it kicks in at the last second. And I fly upwards.

“OH, YEAH. we're back in action baby. YAHOO” I yell out as I fly towards the atmosphere. Once I reach the upper atmosphere I head towards the sun. I get close but not too close. But I feel the sun, It’s giving me the boost I needed. It almost feels like I’m radiating. I feel like I’m glowing but I’m back to full strength and then some. I head back down to the tower. I take the elevator down and meet up with the team.

“Oh, yeah I’m ready” I say. 

“The fact that you can do that and I can’t makes me a bit jealous” Conner says.

“So, are you good to go?” Gar asks.

“Yeah, I’m good to go,” I reply.

“I’ll come too” Dick says.

“Okay I have powers and have the ability to recharge but you not so much” I say.

“I'm traught, whelmed,and feeling the aster. I'm going” Dick says.

“I do not believe we could keep him here if we tried”

“You think?” I say.

“Which is why I am going” He finishes. I walk away from the conversation and try to find my costume watch. Now that I think about what happened to knockout. I walk up to Nightwing.

“Hey, what happened to Knockout”. He brings me to a room.

“We didn’t want to put her back in a cell but we didn’t know if we could trust her either. So we put her in this room,” He said. He left and I just stood there. I knocked on the door. I heard a faint “come in”. I opened the door. I stood outside the door though. I saw her, She was on her bed. She had some bandages on, but she still looked amazing. Or at least that’s what I thought. I needed to figure out what was going on with me.

“Hey” I said. She turned at me.

“Hey” She replied. 

“Do you mind if I” I imply. She nods, I walk closer to the bed and I sit on the chair.

“Listen, I’m sorry for whatever I did to you” I start. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” She said. I try to say something but she cuts me off.

“You did everything you could to give me a fighting edge. If you hadn’t given me that warning. I probably would’ve gone back to that terrible life. But you helped me recognize that you can change you're what you're meant to be, You helped me. And I needed to help you” She finished. I teared up a bit and I guess she did too. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

“Thank you for that”. I heard the door open.

“Hey, we're heading out soon,” Nightwing said. I nod and Knockout and I say our goodbyes and We head out to where Savage’s coordinates are. Apparently we added more when I was talking to Knockout. When we arrive, it’s dark and red. And were faced with monsters. I heard someone say something but I immediately rushed at the monsters and heat vision one and punched one into the wall. I feel a blast hit my back. I was gonna attack but Brion hit him with some hot lava.

“What took you guys so long” I ask. Brion just shrugs, He was clearly focused on Violet.

“Motherbox is locked on Violet. She's here, and close”.

“That's odd. I can't sense her psychically. But I don't have to be psychic to know our boomtube will attract attention, and soon. Beta Squad, you know the plan. We provide the distraction, you find Violet” M’gann starts.

“Geo-Force, you're leading Beta, If you get in real trouble, have Motherbox boomtube you home. And remember… Keep my head, do my homework, and be in bed by ten. Got it. Seriously, I'll watch out for them, and we'll bring Violet home” M’gann finishes. I was apart of Beta,

“I'm honored you've put your trust in me” Brion says.

“Autobots roll out” I say. Everyone looks at me.

“Sorry, now let's roll”. Everyone nods and we head off to find Violet. We had been walking forward while I held the motherbox.

“Motherbox,which way to Violet?” I ask.

“Forager smells someone. No, several someones coming. Mantis? Here? Mantis is  
the bug who threatened Forager and forced him to come to Earth. Forager knew Mantis was angry, angry with all the New Gods. But Forager never dreamed Mantis would  
leave the hive to fight for Apokolips” Forager said. He was clearly sad about the predicament.

“Don’t worry buddy. Were with you” I say. He nods.

“Anger can cloud one's judgement. And we cannot always save people from themselves.He has made his choice as we have made ours, for our hive, for our family.Let's save Violet” Forager replies. The bugs walk away. We find Granny with violet.

“Violet she’s here” Brion telepathically says.

“First, the elders. Now the children. Motherbox, your friends certainly make things easier by coming to us” Granny says.  
“Let Violet go Now” Brion yells at Granny.

“So the young prince arrives to rescue his princess. In these last moments, before the entire galaxy falls to Apokolips, your sad story moves even my cold heart. Your parents  
murdered by an uncle, your country lost to a brother, your trust betrayed by a confidant,and now you lead your sister and friends to an inescapable doom,executed by the she-thing closest to your heart” Granny yells.

“Hey, she’s trying to get you pissed off. Don’t let her get to you” I say. He nods. We were hearing M’gann but suddenly Manhunter came and cut our link.

“Manhunter he cut the link” Brion said as he launched himself at manhunter but he went right through him.

“Scrap” I whispered. Superman came out of nowhere and Brion went to punch him but did nothing.

“Brion let's switch” I yell as I fly towards Supes and I tackle him into the ground. 

“How is Beta Squad to fight the Justice League?” Forager asks. But Granny goes into monologue mode. I heat vision where she is.

“Yeah, I’m not here to hear whatever you're stupid speech is. I’m here to get my friends” I yell. She was pissed off. I was about to launch myself at her but Superman tackled me out of thin air. He punches me but I stop the time and kick him to the wall. But he super tackles me where everyone else is. Then Granny activities a purple shield around us all.

“Yeah, this is not gonna go well”. I turn around to find Alpha here as well. But they are not themselves. Then a purple lightning strike blasts me and it hurts bad. I felt like someone was trying to control me again. Violet, no I can’t let that happen. Not Again. I go to Batman and I pull out his piece of kryoptine. I put it really close to me and I start to lose consciousness until I eventually do.


	26. Chapter 26

Ah My head”. Those were the first words that came out of my mouth when I woke up. I opened my eyes and I saw Knockout. 

“Hey, how are you doing down there?” She said with a smirk.

“But how” I ask. I took her hand and she brought me up.  
“Your friends brought me here, said they could really use a tour guide” She said. I give her a smile.

“Thanks for that, I know you hate it here” I said. She nods But there is another problem. Violet and Victor start firing everything they got. I ready my heat vision for one big blast and so does everyone that can. I think it looks like it’s working. I fire until the thing glows so much to the point where it’s basically gonna explode. I stop firing. 

“Maybe we should’ve thought about this before we fired,” I say. But the lanterns form a big box around the explosion and take it all. Granny comes out of nowhere and tries to attack Vic but I launch myself at her and I smash her into the wall.

“Sorry Granny but it looks like you're time's up” I say. She tries to punch me and she does but it does nothing at all.

“I really don’t like punching old ladies, but you're the one exception to the cause” I say as I throw one good punch and it sends her flying. We all gang up around her.

“Oh and one other thing,you're wondering how we found you. You can thank Vandal Savage. He sent us and wanted you to know” Conner says. She throws out a yell and she’s holding out a boom tube and She boom tubes away.

“Damn it,next time we are not doing a damn monologue” I say. Conner and M’gann have a long inner talk that doesn’t look to be going well. Brion and Violet rush to each other and kiss like they're in a romantic movie. The leaguers go off to find the missing kids. While the rest of the team and I head home via Boomtube. We see Gar looking bad.

“Ouch Gar, what happened to you?” I ask. 

“Nothing, but you guys are back,” He said excitedly. I see Knockout head to her room.

“Hey wait” I say. She turns around,

“Listen I helped you guys” She started.

“That’s not what I was gonna say. You should celebrate with us” I say. 

“Maybe later,” She said. I nodded and when I turned around I saw Conner looking at me.

“What” I ask. He shakes his head. I head back where I see Brion making jokes about our past encounters. Apparently Vic had decided to join the outsiders.

“Now you’ll need a cryptom, a nom de guerre. You know what now you're codename, any ideas. I believe Hot lava is still available” Brion jokes. I walk to him and I fist bump him. Those were the good times, Vic gets confused but Violet stops him.

“I believe that is what is called an inside joke” She said. I called over Forager and the 4 that started this group all in one place once again. I grab everyone and group hug them

“Friend Nr. what is wrong” Forager asks.

“Nothing buddy, it’s just good to be me again” I say. I put them all down. 

“It is good to have you back as well Nr” Brion says. I nod. It is good to be back.


	27. Chapter 27

You know, if you want to let the world know who we are you totally can”. Conner had come and asked if he thought he was ready. He didn’t know if that’s the life he wanted and the fact that Lex was benefitting from this makes it even worse.

“Yeah but if I go through with this. Our lives change forever” Conner says.

“From what. Our lives were never normal to begin with. Were literally clones of Superman” I say. He nods and thinks.

“Conner, if this is something you want to do. Then I’m with you, part of me wants to do it too” I say.

“But I don’t think that’s the only thing on your mind. It also has something to do with M’gann” I say. He looks up.

“You always did notice things,” He said.

“But yeah. I’ve been having problems with her. I was gonna marry her but she keeps on betraying my trust”. I’ll be honest I did not have the answer to this one.

“I’ll be honest bro, I have no idea what the answer to your problem is. But I can tell you that M’gann loves you. And that you love M’gann, and maybe this is one of the many hurdles in your relationship” I say.

“You know for someone who doesn’t know a thing about relationships. You sure know a lot” He says. I nod and smile. I was about to walk away.

“So what’s going on with you and the redhead” He asks. I turn around.

“What do you mean”.

“Well I mean it’s obvious you have a thing for her. I mean the way you look at her and the way your cheeks flush red when she says something nice about you” Conner says with a smirk.

“What, there is nothing at all. Were strictly friends” I say. He smirks even more.

“Same thing I thought with M’gann, until this happened” Conner says. Nightwing comes in.

“You two need to see this”. Conner and I walk in the main hall. We see Bedlamb with his powers making a speech.

“I have a short statement. I, Baron Frederick DeLamb, have taken the Markovian Crown for the good of my nation in order to save it from the weak rule of my misguided nephew,  
Prince Gregor” He says. Luthor comes on screen and makes his statement saying that the league can’t interfere with this. I immediately activate my suit and press my chest which removes the S symbol. Brion and Nightwing start to go at it.

“Um did you guys forget” I say as I refer to my suit. 

“As you can see my squad does not face those restrictions” Brion says. Nightwing takes a huge breath.

“This is what I've been preparing for. I cannot hide in a Beverly Hills hotel room” Brion says. I nod,

“Let’s go save your country bud”. Just came back from a mission, now going off to save a country. Who would’ve known, I sure didn’t.


	28. Chapter 28

We were in the bioship waiting for us to arrive in Markovia. I had read the Bedlam report and what his powers were. But We should expect other foes to be there as well. But the main target was Bedlam. He had the ability to change to stone. Everyone had changed their outfits so they don’t align with the leaguers. Bioship was waiting above and Beta went in first causing the distraction. Gar activated a boomtube and we all went through.

“You were right GF, Beta flushed the baron right out” Gar said.

“Hello Uncle” Brion says

“So, a meta-invasion of my native land. An opportunity to defend the Realm And cleanse the bloodline of these weak Orphans” He says.

“WERE ORPHANS BECAUSE OF YOU!” Terra shouts. But because of Terra’s powers he starts to come closer.

“I feel the tug of your power, child. A feeble thing” He says as he smacks Terra. 

“MONSTER” Brion shouts as He tackles the baron out the window. I run out and jump to smash myself on the baron and I smash him hard into the ground. I pick him up by his head and launch him at the castle. Brion launches his fireballs at the baron but the baron picks a piece of the ground and launches it at Brion. I launch myself and punch him, I punch and punch until he smacks me off of him.

“YAH” I groan out. Brion launches his fire at him but it doesn’t faze the baron.

“Little prince, there's no Superboy to save you now” He says. Terra picks up a piece of rock and sends it at him but he smashes it.

“Stop, children! You're an embarrassment to the family” The baron shouts. I start to get the rock off of me when I see BB struggling. I fly towards the baron and tackle him into the ground.

“I hope you didn’t forget about me” I say between punches. He catches one of my punches and punches me off of him. He gets up and grabs me by the arm and throws me into Cyborg.

“AHH” I yell out. We smash into the castle. But that doesn’t bring me down, Brion and Terra go for a double team and I fly towards him and smack him into the ground. Brion comes up and bends down to heat up the ground beneath the baron. Brion gets up close to him and starts punching him.

“You kidnapped my sister! Murdered my parents! Betrayed crown and country!” Brion yells as he punches The baron.

“Stop. Stop! I… I surrender” the baron mumbles out.

“You don’t deserve Mercy for what you have done” I say.

“Geo-Force, Echo No! The Outsiders are beacons of hope. We don't deal out punishment” Gar shouts. We look behind us and Terra holding up a rock

“Terra?” Gar asks.

“Terra, what are you doing?” Brion shouted.

“Terra no” I yell.

“I know what’s going on,” I start. Terra looks at me with a confused look.

“Let me guess, There's someone by the name of Deathstroke telling you what to do,” I say. She looks confused and scared.

“I had been trying to figure out why my body didn’t go after you 4 and especially you. But now I know” I say.

“And I’m gonna guess Artemis figured it out as well” I say. She nods.

“You knew,” Terra asked.

“How long have you known?” Terra asked nervously.

“Since before we found you. Batman had surveillance on Slade, and could tell  
from his micro-expressions that he was lying when he said you'd washed out of the League of Shadows”

“You knew I was still a Shadow? Why didn't you…”

“Busting you upfront would've taken the decision out of your hands, which is exactly what  
the bad guys have done to you from the moment you were abducted” Artemis finishes.

“Terra, it doesn’t matter that you were a part of the league of shadows” I start. I take off my mask.

“I was a part of the league for years, I did terrible things to people. But everyone gave me a chance. So now Terra. This is your chance, don’t be what they made you” I say. Terra just stands there for a second, dazed and confused. But finally drops the rock and runs to Artemis with tears flowing down. She takes the earpiece out of her ear and throws it. I jump to catch it. But the battle isn’t over. Bedlam gets out of his shell. Brion quickly heats up the ground beneath him and captures him again.

“It is over Baron,” Brion says.

“It will never be over, Princeling! Not as long as I draw breath” The baron yells angrily.

“Uncle, I believe you”. And at that moment Brion lifts up his arm to strike. I freeze time, I can’t let Brion make this mistake. I walk up to him. I should’ve helped him, why did it come to this. I missed something. Brion needed help and I wasn’t there. I simply just poke him. I stop time and this sends him back a bit into the wall.

“Brion, I won’t let you do this,” I say. He gets up all angrily.

“This is not your decision to make. This is mine and I am doing it for my country” Brion angrily shouts.

“If you do this, you will never forgive yourself. No one will forgive you” I shout at him.

“They Forgave you didn’t they. Plus you’ve killed more than anyone here” Brion shouts back.

“That’s a low blow Brion. But I’m not gonna let you kill him. Because if you do. You will hate every version of yourself” I start.

“I’ve killed a lot of people. Mainly because it was either I do it or they punish me. I’ve ruined lives and families. And to be honest I’ve hated myself ever since. But I can’t go back in time and fix my mistakes” I finish.

“And I can’t let you make the same mistakes that I did. And I don’t think Tara and violet want that either”. Brion glances at Tara and Violet.

“Please Brion, don’t make the same mistake that I did. Please don’t let the dark take control”Tara pleads. He looks at me and I can tell that he’s thinking about this. He takes mins that feel like hours but he finally gives in.

“I’m sorry,” Brion says. Tara runs at him and hugs him. I walked back to the baron.

“Now for the final blow” I say. I gave him one good knockout punch. I put the earpiece in my ear.

“Hey Lex, I’m coming for you” I say viciously. I take it out and crush it. 

“Embicles all of you!”. Those were the words that were coming out of someone's mouth.

“Prince Brion, if this monster lives on then our people will continue to suffer under his rule, THAT monster killed our KING AND QUEEN. MURDERED your parents in cold blood”. He goes on and on and to be honest he seems to know a lot of the king and queen’s parents. He eventually finishes. I look at Nightwing and I nod and he nods back almost like he knows what to do.

“Excuse me, I have a question” I jump in. He looks at me,

“WHAT?” He shouts. 

“How do you know everything that you know about the king and queen’s murder” I ask. He looks taken aback, he starts to sweat even harder than before.

“I-I, whatever do you mean.” He asks nervously. I step closer.

“You know what I mean, you just went into great detail on what happened on that night. So I want to know how” I ask. Brion steps closer with a confused look.

“What is going on”. I turn to him,  
“Brion my friend, I don’t think the Baron was the only one to betray crown and country” I imply. He looks at the man. The man had so much fear and was scared shitless.

“It does not surprise me anymore my friend, I always knew there was something off about you. It’s a shame I did not find out sooner” Brion says sadly. I placed cuffs on the man and Conner took the baron. Gregor comes down.

“Brion Tara,” Gregor said. Brion and Tara ran at Gregor and they engulfed each other. I picked up the royal kane and I handed it to Brion. I nod at him and he nods back. We enter the bio-ship and wait for Brion and Tara and eventually they come. Violet rushes to Brion and they hug. I guess he got his happy ending.


	29. The end, for now

Days later.

“As you can see from the documents before you these confidential files prove that Secretary-General Lex Luthor has defied U.N. regulations by continuing to secretly run LexCorp. Worse, he's exploited its resources to operate his own meta-human trafficking chain. One that utilizes the same Control Chip favored by the infamous Bedlam syndicate. Furthermore, Luthor has used his illegal organization to create and control  
Infinity, Inc”. That was the speech That Lighting had told the world. Right now, Lighting, Cyborg, Superman, Conner and I were currently at the united nations summit letting the whole world know what we found out. But Luthor being Luthor wasn’t gonna let this go by.

“This is fake news, fake news,and I resent even addressing allegations from unregulated meta-vigilantes like the disgraced Black Lightning. We will soon change the international libel laws, which allow these so-called "heroes" to smear my good name with spurious charges” Lex finishes. Conner wasn’t gonna let that happen though.

“Every charge Lightning and Cyborg laid at your feet is true, Luthor! And more!” Conner Shouted. Conner and I walked up to meet Luthor. Luthor covers the mic.

“Think about what you're doing, my sons,” Lex threatens.

“Were not your sons” Conner retorts. Conner takes center stage and I stand behind him.

“At Project Cadmus, Luthor bred and enslaved living weapons. Including us. We are the Superboys.Genomorphs clones made from the combined DNA of Superman and Lex Luthor. Though that was not the same for my brother. I was created to replace Superman should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the Light.  
Lex Luthor's Light. We are more than that now. More than the weapon  
We were created to be. Conner steps aside and looks at me. I nod and he nods back.

“Um, you're probably wondering why I don’t look like Superman. My brother was a successful clone of Superman on the outside. You see Superboy isn’t a successful clone all of the way since he is half superman half Lex Luthor. I am a full clone of Superman. Every power and ability he has, I have as well. But with that I was not able to look like the superman” I finished.

“And yet I’ve come to think of both of them as my family. And even though Echo and I have only just met. I feel that we will grow as a family. You can trust them. Both of them” Superman assures. I nod at Superman and he nods back.

“You don’t have to trust. Test our DNA. It’s all the proof you’ll need” Conner says.

“I call for an immediate vote of no confidence in Secretary-General Lex Luthor” Garth shouts. Everyone agrees. I look at Luthor.

“I told you I would come for you” I say. He doesn’t look amused.

“Dear boy, this is only the beginning” He says as he walks out. I look back at him. He’s not wrong, this is only the beginning of whatever this is. But right now we won and now it’s time to celebrate. We headed back to the watchtower and waited. Nigtwing had called us all up and was waiting for everyone. I stood next to Conner when Lighting finally arrived.

“Thanks for coming, everyone. Word's spreading fast, so we might as well get it out in the open. Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Miss Martian, Oracle, Robin, and I have been running a secret task force, coordinating all our Teams and squads in an attempt to beat the Light at their own game. We kept it a secret in a misguided attempt to protect you. We've had successes, failures, compromises,deceptions and betrayals” Nightwing starts. Kaldur goes off of his speech and gives one of his own.

“It is now clear that despite our best intentions, we made a mistake. So I hereby resign as Co-Chair of the League, effective immediately” Kaldur announces. Pretty big news.

“As do I” WW says.

“I'm stepping down as Leader Of the Team, as well” M’gann says.

“Which means we need a new leader, one who has consistently acted as the conscience of the League. And although I'm not a member, I'd like to take the liberty of nominating Black Lightning” Nightwing announces. Lighting looks around surprised and confused.

“Seconded, All current Leaguers present and in favor?” WW asks. We all say aye.

“And aboard the Javelin” WW asks. Those aboard the Javelin say aye as well.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't want this” Lighting stammers out.

“Maybe not. But we kinda need you to take it” Conner says. LIghting looks at Batman.

“What say you” Lighting asks.

“I don't have a vote. Currently.” Batman retorts.

“If I take this, you're either in or you're out. There's no half-way. No behind-the-scenes crap” Lighting says.

“If you take this, we'll fold Batman, Inc. Back into the League and the Team, on your terms. It's for the best. For the mission” Batman confirms.

“I rejoin the Team. Team works for the League. I work for you, boss” Nightwing jokes.

“We all believe the League needs course correction, because we're all afraid of the same tired old story. "The hero gets lost fighting the good fight "and becomes the very thing he or she is fighting against." And, sure, it happens. Vandal Savage, Teth Adam, Ra's al Ghul” Lighting starts.

“But it will not happen again. Not to any of us. Because from here on out, we will not keep secrets from each other. We need each other to know each others' secrets to keep each other on the straight and narrow. No more making decisions to protect each other from the choices we might be forced to make. In this League, the ends will not justify the means! We will not sink to using the methods of our enemies. We will keep our covert Team, not for the sake of it being covert, but because it affords our young heroes a place to learn out of the spotlight. But, otherwise, like the Outsiders, we must live in each others' spotlights. If we fail while doing right, then at least we went down swinging on our own terms. But in the long term, we will not fail. Holding firm to our principles will guide us to an honorable victory! Now, let's get down to business” Lighting finishes. That was a very inspiring speech. 

1 day later.   
I was back at Conner’s house, He said he needed me for something. I don’t really know what it’s for. I was waiting on the stairs. M’gann was watching the news.

“The Outsiders have posted that they're welcoming new members, Terra, Forager and Superboy to the…” But M’gann turns off the television before he finishes. They were talking mentally. They were scared, they didn’t know what to say. He looked up at me, I looked at him and nodded and gave him a thumbs up. He walked over to the sofa and sat beside her. She puts the ring on the table but Conner quickly picks it up. They both looked forward, maybe because they were too scared to look each other in the eyes. Conner looks at m’gann and she looks at Conner. They finally look at each other in the eyes. And she kisses him. They kiss each other. It looks like Conner is happy. I stop the time and write a quick note and leave and head back to the tower and get some sleep. 

1 day later.  
We were all at a diner eating food. The shop was closed since we were here. Everyone was here. Even Knockout but she was in the corner sitting by herself. I guess she’s still trying to get used to this. She had been let out some though someone was usually with her whenever she was out.I was sitting in a booth drinking a smoothie just sitting there when Conner came by me.

“Hey little bro” He said. I nodded at him while drinking my smoothie

“Thank you for yesterday,” He says.

“It’s no biggie, I was only helping you out” I say. He nods.

“You know if you like her then it doesn’t bother me” He says. I look down with red flushing my cheeks.

“I knew it,” He said. He wraps his arm around me.

“But wouldn’t it be weird, I mean a hero with a girl from another world” I ask. He looks back at M’gann.  
“It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing in the world” He confirms. 

“But she was a prisoner and I-. I don’t know, wouldn't it be weird” I say.

“I don’t know Nr, You’ll never know until you try” He said as he got up. I looked forward again and saw Knockout. She was gorgeous, She got up and left and sat outside on the bench. I guess she knew she couldn’t leave. I got up and went outside with my smoothie and sat down beside her.

“Hey” I whisper out. She whispers a “hey” back.

“I just want to say Thank you for everything. I know you didn’t have to but you did” I say. She nods.

“We went over this already Nr, you're stalling” She says. I give a smirk.

“For only knowing each other for at least a month I shouldn’t be surprised that you know me” I say. 

“I’ll cut to the chase, I don’t know how to do this, or how to say this. But I feel like, I think that I like you” I start. She turns her head and her right eyebrow goes up.

“I-um, I’ll be honest. I don’t know what any of this means. But when I think of you My heart skips a beat. And I know you probably don’t feel the same way about this. I don’t even know wh-” I ramble until my face gets grabbed and my lips collide with her. My eyes widened in shock. But I give myself up to the kiss and close my eyes. The kiss was short and sweet and it ended when her lips left mine. She sat on her side of the bench with her cheeks flushed red.

“I-um” I get out. 

“Was that the answer you wanted?” She asked quietly. I nodded.

“Can I do it again?” I asked. She nodded, I scooted closer and we engulfed each other again. I heard the people inside talking about me. I flip them off. I guess we all get our happy endings.


End file.
